Beacon
by false sourires
Summary: The regulars are facing problems.Can their new kohai help them out? Or will he lead them further astray? Rated T for some violence and suggestive themes.
1. Prelude

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konami does.**

* * *

_"None are so hopelessly enslaved, as those who falsely believe they are free. The truth has been kept from the depth of their minds by masters who rule them with lies. They feed them on falsehoods till wrong looks like right in their eyes." -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Ring. Riinng. Riiinng.

The telephone in the kitchen vibrates alerting anyone in the house to fact that someone would like to speak to them. A man in Japanese monk robes slouches on the tiled floor of the patio to his southwestern styled house; if you can call a two story with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a furnished basement, gourmet kitchen, a full dining room, living room, den and outside pool fixated next to a tennis court a house. He giggles with a large grin on his face as he flips through a special edition of ESPN's top 25 swimsuit models. Ah, Tracey, sweetheart, you could be the next Pamela. Hehehe. The flushed man fails to notice two bright blue eyes peering at him from the lemon tree.

"Hmm, you're a cutie…AGHH! Get off! No, not my precious magazine! Stupid cat! I swear I'll get the boy for this!" The man cries at the cat.

"Meow."

It has the nerve to stare at him innocently, as if it had not just shredded his defenseless magazine.

"I swear the brat taught it to do that!" He grumbled darkly.

RRIINNGG!

The old man finally registered the fact that the phone had been ringing off the hook for the last few minutes. Hmmm…weird, usually Nanako answers right away. Mmmm….oh yeah, she went with Rinko to that lesson thingy…where's the brat?….stupid school, didn't they know they're keeping his slave from doing his work…he would humiliate the brat on the courts tonight. Hmm… He really didn't think he'd answer, had to get back to the ….oh yeah, stupid cat. RRRRRRIING! Fine, Fine he'd answer the stupid thing. What kind of person doesn't give up when the person never picks up? The man had strange shudder go down his spine.

RRRRRRRRR… "NANI? Stop calling already! You hang up when a person doesn't answer after-

-YOU BAKA NANJIRO I"VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST SIX MINUTES, PICK UP THE PHONE WHEN IT RINGS YOU BAKA! I SWEAR-

_SHIT! The Hag!_

-DO NOT DARE HANG UP ON ME YOU PERVERTED BAKA! I SWEAR I'LL CALL RINKO AND TELL HER WHAT YOU DID IN YOUR FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL! DO YOU-

-SHUT UP! I'LL LISTEN YOU HAG!-

-YOU MANNERLESS BAKA! YOU NEVER REFER TO A BEAUTIFUL LADY SUCH AS MY SELF AS A HAG!-

And so the _conversation_ continued on for several minutes before Nanjiro finally remembered to ask why she called.

"So what did you call me for Hag-sensei?"

"Do not call me that! BAKA! Oh…now you've made me forget."

"Don't blame me for your senility."

"Watch it, baka. I have years of blackmail from being your coach that Rinko-chan would love to hear. Ryoma-kun too."

"Don't you dare, Hag."

"Baka. Actually, I wanted to discuss my current tennis team. I was wondering if I could get your help."

"Hahaha! Does the team suck that bad that you need me to come straighten them up? Sorry, I'm not interested in a bunch of talentless wannabes. I'm busy training the brat! Who happens to be worth the time."

"AS IF I'D WANT YOUR HELP COACHING! You would teach them all your perverted behavior, and they are bad enough without your influence. I swear to Kami- sama, that I don't know why I keep teaching teenage boys. Anyways, they are all extremely talented tennis players. I have hopes that they can take Nationals this year, as long as they can stay motivated. Besides, it's not really your help I'm interested in specifically; I think Ryoma-kun would be a great assistance."

"The Brat? Give me one reason I should take the boy on a trip to Japan for a couple weeks just so he can help motivate your team. I am busy training him; he will be competing in the National American Junior Tennis competition next week."

"True, I would like his help in motivating them, but I'm telling you they could push right back at him. None of them are talentless. You said you want Ryoma to have a reason to play tennis besides to defeat you. They are strong enough to challenge him. And I don't want you to fly in for a couple weeks; I want you to stay for several months."

"What! Hag-sensei I can see the benefit in letting the Brat play with them if they can motivate him, but I can't see the need to move back to Japan just for that. Rinko would never cooperate with that idea. Plus, I do have stuff I do here."

"Like read your perverted magazines. I know it's a big step, as I was saying I wouldn't mind Ryoma helping to motivate them, but I need his help with something more, something I know your family specializes in."

"What's going on there, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Meiro is going on a spiritual pilgrimage for the next year and needs someone to care of the temple. You could stay there. If Rinko asks tell her this will be good for Ryoma. You keep saying the boy needs to socialize more, and if you remember Seigaku's tennis team building interaction, you'll have no problem curbing his anti-social habits. I promise this bunch is especially quirky. Hahaha! Please come, Nanjiro."

Click.

The man puts down the phone looking uncharacteristically grave. He supposed he had better start packing, school starts in three weeks. Haha, brat you have no idea what's in store for you. Quirky. That can only mean they are completely insane. The brat will be a popular, event going kid now!

"Yes! He will finally bring home cute, teenage girls! Oh, how long I've for the brat to get a girlfr- GAH! Get off me you stupid cat!"

* * *

Revised: 2/18/12

This might not be the best example of what's to come. Think of it as a prologue. I actually intend for this to a supernatural AU, though that's not clear in this chapter, it will be really clear next chapter!

On another note: If you noticed how Ryuzaki was using suffixes at one point and then not at another it marks a shift from her being conversational to serious.

Thanks! Please Review. I appreciate constructive criticism.

False Sourires


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konami.**

Huff. Huff.

The crescent moon was out. Feeble light filtered through the trees, not enough to see by; yet, that didn't matter in a park located in Tokyo. _It doesn't matter to me either; my eyes have perfect night vision._ _I was grateful at the moment for the lack of light_. The park was less densely populated; it was intended to be more of a nature reserve for hikers, joggers and fishers, not quite large enough to be a campsite. Thus it was often well traversed during the day, but as the sun set became almost barren. A few streetlights were placed along the sidewalk for those too weary to take the long way home after work, but at night the park was more visited by young lovers caught up in the mysterious romance of the forest.

The moon fully visible through a small opening in the trees warmed my back, enveloping me in her caresses. It made me edgy- hungry. Unable to stay still anymore I leapt off running through the brush and trees. Airy breezes against my face felt wonderful, causing me to run faster. The crisp, clean air tantalized my sensitive nose refreshed at being away from the stink of the city and the throngs of people. A good, long run helped me to relax and stretch out the muscles I had to keep control of during the day. The crowds of students everywhere always wanting to gossip, to be carefree did nothing but cause me stress. I was never able to be myself there. Here in the silence of this park I am me. _No, I could never be who I am among people._ My nose catches a scent- male. I sneeze. Perfume- female. _Grrr._ This is my refuge, _my_ park. I don't want overly hormonal teenagers here. Don't they have homes they can go to? As irritation turns to anger, my body whips around from the direction it was going to run over to the two lovers. I felt like yelling, screaming at them to leave, but my body clamped down on the urge as I approached their position in a little grove barely hidden from the sidewalk. Slowing to a walk, I quietly advance upon their hiding place, careful not to let them know of my presence.

"Mmm…Hideki are you sure we should-"

"C'mon. Keiko, no one's going to see us. No one comes here. Please?"

"I guess it'll be alright."

My brain registered their whispering silently agreeing with the girl. It would be much better if they left. I hate trespassers. Grinning lopsidedly I creep over to them careful not to step on a branch and alert them. Not like they would notice with their tongues in each others' mouths. The girl might notice. Then again I do love a good chase…maybe I would attack the guy first then go after the girl when she runs. My mouth watered anticipating the taste of their blood-their fear and the realization. The wind shifts a little and it takes a moment for me to recognize the scent. Male. I turn away from my prey, a new more annoying target in reach.

_SNAP._

"Hideki, did you just here that?"

"It was nothing, just an animal."

"No it wasn't. It was probably some pervert peeping. C'mon, I'm getting out of here"

The puffed up girl and grumbling boy leave, not aware of the danger they were in a minute previous. I didn't care as my eyes glimpsed the sight of a tawny and dark brown body. Growls rumbled in my throat as I caught sight of his eyes assessing me. An interloper was invading my territory. I stop, and let my head go back as a piercing howl splits through the air; letting him know this park was mine. Then, I stop and tear after him the chase beginning. He's ahead running up to the cliffs, seeing if he can lose me. My earlier run was nothing like it was now: full of adrenaline and challenge. This made my blood turn, almost as much as the moon. I won't tolerate some stray coming into my pack's territory like it was his. He runs up toward the stream thinking to lose me there, but I have the advantage here. I turn left at the path and run in the opposite direction straight up. Finding the tiny bridge I dash across, turn right and run toward the edge of a drop off. Leaping off a boulder I land deftly two meters behind him. He almost loses a step in surprise. His annoyance is heard with a grunt, but he quickens his pace. I am gaining ground and that misstep cost him half a meter. He tries to lose me by dodging through trees or by pulling out of a run to turn in an opposite direction. I am close enough now that I snap at his heels, not quite close enough to catch flesh. This is making him desperate as he tries to gain ground, causing him to run towards the edge of an eroded ravine. Unworried I follow sure I can stop before I fall into rushing river. He picks up speed trying to jump across, but at the last moment leans in and instead dives into the river below, as I skid to a stop barely avoiding following him into the river.

_Splash!_

_Grrr. Grrr._

I snarl as my prey escapes again tonight. Such a small fall won't kill him, but hopefully it will injure the bastard, at least until we meet again. The bastard leaves me with a double headache. Not only did he escape, but why did he not stop and challenge me? That's usually what happens between two alpha males, and I'll be damned if he isn't an alpha. So why didn't he attack?

_ARROOOOOO!_

Letting my head back I release the tension. I'm still irritated, but there is nothing I can do now but wait. Frustrated I start to run again through the trees that mar the light of my beloved moon. Relaxing, I throw myself into being what I am. The confines of an overly human crowded area are near, and with that the conforming as if I belong. _No, I can never be myself among them- my prey._

Huff. Pant. Huff. Pant.

* * *

Daisuke breathed in heavy gulps of air while running wildly. Being out of shape and running through the populated streets of Tokyo for the last few minutes was taking its toll. He needed to find a place to hide. He was being chased, and he needed to lose his pursuer. Finding a metro stop he ran headlong down the stairs bumping into people and shoving them out of his way, inciting yells and insults. Fighting the urge to bend over and attempt to inhale; he looked erratically over the screens listing times for the metro.

12:45PM _No. Too long._ 12:36. _I need one now._ 12:32. _maybe._ 12:30. _Yes! That one._

Daisuke sprinted to the metro gate pulling out his wallet. His hands were shaking so hard he was having a hard time getting to his cards.

_Where is it? It should be next to the credit card! No. No. I need it now._

12:30 METRO TO SHIBUYA NOW BOARDING. DEPARTURE 30 SECONDS.

_No. I need to get on that! No, I can't have lost it. It has to be here._

SHIBUYA LINE NOW DEPARTING.

Daisuke sees a slim piece of paper between his I.D. and library card, and pulls it out relieved that he still has it. He quickly has it punched and runs through the gates looking for the metro. _There!_ He dashes over just as it stops and fights not push the crowd in front of him to get on. He manages to make it on.

15 SECONDS TO DEPARTURE.

_Shit. No. Please don't get on._ Daisuke's pursuer was several feet away from the metro walking forward calmly. _No close, close. Please, oh Kami-sama, please close. Shit._ Daisuke's pursuer is one step from entering the cab, when a harried businessman pushes past him, jostling him out of the way, to get in the cab just as the doors close.

HAH!

Daisuke lets out a huge sigh of relief, giddy. Thank you, Kami-sama! There's no way I can be caught now, another metro won't leave for here for another thirty minutes I'm last thirty minutes had just blown Daisuke's small world to pieces.

_Daisuke and Yorishi had just left Kourisuke's Club, and were flush with the stench of alcohol heavy on their breath, both leaning slightly on the other as they laughed raucously at the other's stupid jokes. _

"_Daisuke, y' don' we go ge' some fun?"_

"_hehe...ya' suns' fun b' where?"_

"_I kno' tis' street, ye' can fin' some girl'that preety flexi'le, an' cheap. 'ree hun're yen a blow."_

"_k' lea' on man."_

_Yorishi staggeringly lead them down three blocks to an emptier rundown business quarter lined with dimmer bars. He turned right walking into an alley next to an abandoned warehouse. The alley was empty with a few bits of trash and some uninhabited shelters._

"_Yorishi, though' ye sai' ther' some fun 'ere?"_

" '_here is, 'ere is. Ye jus' gotta wai' a 'it for 'em to come. They ne'er show up 'il someone 'ere. 'heir man doesn' like 'em 'o wai' aroun' fer people, strange like 'hat."_

_Daisuke thought it was strange too, but that stopped around the time he saw a petit shadow heading through the alley. The shadow turned into a small form wearing a junior high uniform with a bag slipped across their shoulder while their attention was focused on a cell phone in their hand._

"_See, wha' I 'ell ye Daisuke? An' shes preety 'oo."_

_Daisuke couldn't help but agree. The body he saw was lithe, small and likely well-shaped under the baggy uniform she was wearing. Her face was beautiful surrounded by long wavy black hair. She still hadn't looked up yet, but Daisuke knew she would have stunning eyes and full pouty lips. Definitely a good lay._

"_Hey, preety, lookin' for a goo' time?" Yorishi asked smacking his lips. "Why don' ye come 'ere an' me an' my frien' show ye it."_

_The girl suddenly froze realizing she had company as Yorishi approached her, arms reaching to encircle her. She didn't look up, but her hands clenched around her cell phone. She whispered something, but Daisuke couldn't understand._

"_Wha's 'hat swee'hear'? You' love 'o?" Yorishi leered as he pushed her against the warehouse wall. He held her wrists in his hand, as his other hand went to pull her chin up._

"_I said I'm not a girl, I'm a guy, bastard." The lilting voice said as the head came up glaring at Yorishi._

"_sure, swee-" _

_What the Hell!_

"_I would prefer not to be called that." The petite figure spoke steely, as she-he pushed away Yorishi hands, one hand removing Yorishi's hand from his chin while the other grab him by the throat, drawing Yorishi closer to his face._

"_But I think we can figure a way for you to make that up to me, right?" The cold voice stated as the figure brought Yorishi's neck to him. All Daisuke could hear was Yorishi grunting and violently trying to get out of the figure's hold, before he fell limp, and Daisuke saw the eyes of the figure. The faintly glowing red eyes peered at him, running a chill down his spine. Inhuman eyes matching the cruel, mocking smile as a drop of Yorishi's blood ran down his chin and he let go of Yorishi. Daisuke's instincts finally kicked in and he started running. Starting the game of cat and mouse until Daisuke made it onto the metro._

The metro slowed coming to a stop, and Daisuke got up exiting the cab with the crowd.

It's over now. There's no way he can catch up with me now_._ Daisuke smiled setting his shoulders straight heading towards the exit.I need to think of a cover for Yorishi I can't say he was killed by a vampire. They'll fire me. No, I'll say that we split up, he wanted some entertainment and I wanted somewhere to drink in quiet. Yeah. That'll worries now forgotten Daisuke grinned freely walking towards a bar where he could get a drink.

"Heh, vampire 's not smart enough to find me anymore." He boasted as he turned the corner.

Brng. Brrrng.

"Daisuke speaking."

"Hello Daisuke-san. Hehehe. Do you know who I am?"

"Huh?" Daisuke stopped confused. The voice was unfamiliar to him. It was light, almost feminine but he could swear it was a man speaking.

"Oh, you're not even going to guess? Where's the fun in that? C'mon, I'll give you a hint: I am a friend of a friend of yours."

Daisuke didn't get it. He was sure he wasn't familiar with the voice.

"Which friend?"

"Ah, spoilsport, you're really boring you know? Why don't you check your caller ID?"

"Why don't you just tell-" Daisuke went silent as he looked at the cell's screen.

YORISHI.

"Do you know now? Petite, lithe body, black wavy hair. Ring a bell?"

Daisuke was frozen as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Against his will he moved to turn around.

"I'm insulted Daisuke-san. It's _been less_ than an hour and you have already _forgotten_ about _me?_ I think I'll cry."

It was his smiling tormentor standing next to another smiling figure with a phone in his hand. He turned and looked at his companion.

"That just won't do-What do you think I should do as a punishment?"

"Saa. Mmmm. I _don't know_. Do you think it's the eyes? Maybe, you should remind him of how he first met you."

"Oh? You have a point. I guess I do look a bit different, but I still don't think that's any _excuse_ for not recognizing me."

Two faces turned to look at him with widening smiles. Their eyes were red. For some reason, Daisuke couldn't seem to move. Couldn't scream. And the two figures in front of him were chuckling.

* * *

Five kilometers out of Tokyo, a naked man dragged himself onto the banks of a river. He looked up at the slit of the moon and around at the uninhabited space around him. He teetered back up onto his feet and started ambling towards Tokyo.

_I swear I'm going to get the bastard for this next time. _

He snorted. Then whined.

Imouto-chan is going to tease me. Moon-hime _please_ let her be gone when I get back.

* * *

Revised: 2-18-12

Whew. That was along chapter. I promise in the next chapter everything will be more normal. From now on most chapters will be a cross between the first one and this one. It won't be as ambiguous as this one. For the most part italics represent flashbacks in this chapter. Can you guess who the characters are?

Please review!

False Sourires


	3. Gathering

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takashi Konami.

Chapter 1: The Gathering

* * *

The tennis courts were loud with the chatter between dozens of players. First years were complaining about the amount of laps that were assigned and the punishment for not finishing them. Racket swinging repetitions were especially getting to them. Grievances were murmured as silently as possible, so as not to incur more laps from their stern bucho, with the exception of one loud first year who bragged that his five years tennis of experience was above silly repetitions. It was his death if the bucho heard him; luckily for him the bucho was busy in the student council room. Second and third years took up matches after the warm-ups were finished on the west side of the courts. They bragged, jeered and laughed at each other while settling into familiar forms of competition. Most of the attention and discussions were focused on the main courts. The main courts belonged to the regulars; the most varied bunch of talented i_ndividuals_ at Seigaku.

At the moment, a certain red headed regular was causing a ruckus looking for ochibi and fretting over the punishment ochibi would receive if bucho noticed he was late.

"Fujiko this is serious! If ochibi doesn't show up bucho's going to give him a gazillion laps and after that he'll be forced to drink _Inui Juice_. Ochibi's going to die!"

"Saa…Calm down Eiji. Echizen-kun is probably sleeping under the cherry blossom trees again. He's probably doing it on purpose, so he can have all of Inui's tasty new juice to himself. MMM. I think I want to try it." Answered a chuckling honey-haired tensai.

"Fujiko your tastes are weird! Ewww! Oishi, Fuji's being sadistic again!" The red head yelled while bouncing onto his sweat dropping partner.

"Eiji, it's alright. Fuji did you really see Echizen-kun because something might have happened to him. What if he's grievously injured?"

"Oishi-sempai what are you fussing about?" commented a young player wiping sleep from his eyes, slightly oblivious to his mother hen fukobucho.

"Ochibi you're here!" Eiji preceded to glomp the young regular.

"Eiji –sempai y-you'r-re ch-chok-k-king me" gasped the deepening blue boy.

"Eiji let go! You might give him permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen!" Oishi panicked in full blown worry mode.

"Saa…No need to worry Oishi-mama, Eiji won't leave you for Echizen." Said a smiling tensai as the red head let go of the freshman and pounced on his blushing, flabbergasted doubles partner.

"Fuji don't say that!"

"Don't worry Oishi I still love you more, even if you're not as glompable as Ochibi."

"Eiji!"

"Oishi-sempai please keep your pet under control." Muttered the Echizen to his scandalized sempai as he walked onto the courts, as Tezuka came out into view frowning.

"Why isn't anyone practicing? Twenty laps! Eiji, Fuji, Oishi!" He shouted as he stared at them grimly until they ran onto the track with Eiji loudly complaining about Bucho being mean. "Kaidoh! Momoshiro! Thirty Laps."

The two second years looked up surprised at seeing him there because they had been too busy bickering to notice him come onto the courts.

With that practice began with Echizen against Kawamura; Momo and Fuji against Eiji and Oishi; Kaidoh and Tezuka playing each other, as Inui sat on the sidelines scribbling in his notebook murmuring Ii Data as his glasses reflected doom for anyone who lost. The matches ended with Kawamura, Kaido, Momo and Fuji all drinking Inui's juice; which resulted in three of them going green and running to the bathroom while one stood smiling and said," New recipe Inui?"

"Aa, ninety percent chance of Fuji knowing. Yes." Inui rambled while writing in his notebook.

"Everyone's dismissed." Tezuka shouted as first years and second years finished cleaning the courts heading to the locker room. He went over and had a whispered conversation with Oishi. When the regulars entered the locker room Tezuka said, "Fuji stay after."

Fuji looked up at him as he replied, "Whatever Bucho says."

"Mmm" Tezuka acquiesced stoically. "Inui, ask Arai and the others to wait too."

Inui looked over and nodded at Tezuka, and went about finding his vic- _charges_. Soon everyone began to trickle out of the room as the victims of Inui's juice finally returned to change. Echizen finished changing, glanced over to Tezuka tilting his head slightly, only to see Tezuka shake his head in response. He then turned around and left without bothering to wait for Momshiro, as he'd just returned.

"Dang, ochibi. Leaving without me." Momo grumbled.

"Momoshiro." Tezuka reprimanded.

"Hmm, what's going on?"

"Baka mamushi. Obviously bucho has something important to say. Fssh" Kaidoh hissed as he pulled his shirt on. Momo having regained his energy looked ready to start a fight, but was held back as Oishi stepped in between them.

"Quit it you two. Tezuka has something important to discuss."

"Yes, you two can hold off your quarrelling until after the meeting is over." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she entered shadowed by Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Who did what to prompt a council meeting?" Momo asked half jokingly. Tezuka turned looking at Fuji who was smiling broadly.

"That's just what I would like to know. Fuji, anything you have to say?"

The tensai tilted his head to the side a bit, considering.

"Mmm, no I don't think so." He finally answered continuing to grin broadly.

"Really, then what do you think about this?" Tezuka frowned coldly, holding up a newspaper so everyone could see. The fast readers quickly turned their eyes to Fuji who was still smiling, albeit, less broadly.

"Saa, that's quite interesting news Tezuka. Regrettable for the woman's family: such a gruesome death."

Tezuka's frown deepened his mouth opened to say something, "Fu-"

"Fujiko! How can you say that? It was your fault wasn't it? Don't you dare stand there smiling and deny it!" Eiji blurted out furiously. "She's the fourth one this month! It's barely past the half mark too! You didn't need to kill her; you shouldn't have even needed her blood so soon."

Glaring accusingly at Fuji he turned around and clung to his doubles partner refusing to look at Fuji. The group was disturbed by Eiji's outburst and the information he had let spill. Four kills in seventeen days.

"I think Eiji has a good point Fuji. Four kills in one month is a lot when you don't even need one kill." Inui remarked somberly, after recording the troublesome data.

"Fuji, can you really deny this is your work? This kill happened in the XXX district- your clan's grounds. This murder has none of Yumiko's scathing finesse or Yuuta's inexperience; it's agonized brutal torture clean as a master's work."

Fuji wasn't looking in any particular direction but his eyes were more level with the ceiling than the others. His petit slender body leaned back slightly clearly wanting to end of this confrontation.

"Fuji this is bad. They have inspectors on this: they're looking for any trace of a suspect. The family is making a lot of noise- a widower with two little orphans. News stations are eating this up. It's not public yet that there was bite marks on the body. If a tabloid gets a hold-"

"Then the problem is solved. No self respecting person believes the tabloids; by chance the reporters should, they would be too afraid of losing respect in their peer's eyes. As if any self-respecting reporter or detective would dare say the word v_ampire_? Can you say career ender?" It's not like I left bite marks: the only bites on her are from a human mouth, no fangs. And the lack of blood is explained by the walls and various cuts, not by exsanguination." Fuji rasped out coarsely, his shoulders tense, feet flat on the ground ready to argue.

"Are you sure? Any trace of evidence is dangerous to our community." Ryuzaki finally interjected.

"Fuji, this doesn't change the fact that you've killed so simply. Every meal is a danger to us. We need to know that our people have control over our issues. Is he getting a hold of you? You need to assert yourself, you can't-"

"Let my guard down? That's high talk coming from you Tezuka. Don't talk to me as if you've never lost control before-"

"Fuji, I'm not the one who killed all those people!" Tezuka growled.

"Not these people, but don't say that you've never wanted to bite someone- to kill them. Don't say you've never injured anyone, no, that you don't _want_ to hurt someone that-"

"Fuji-san, _please_ calm down. Don't challenge Tezuka Bucho. I'm sorry. You know you're at fault here though. I'm sorry we put you on the spot here, but you must understand this is a danger to all of us." Kawamura interjected as courageously and unimposing as he could manage. He was frowning slightly, worried. Seeing him calmed Fuji somewhat, and he turned away from Tezuka.

"Taka, don't worry so much." He said patting the other player on the head regaining a small smile. The others loosened a bit hoping the confrontation was over.

"But Fujiko, we need to worry. Not only are you risking our secrecy, if you don't control it you might hurt another student, tennis player, Ochibi! I don't want you to hurt them!" Eiji cried from his place next to Oishi, recovering from his earlier outburst.

"Eiji, I've never hurt any of the other students and I will _especially_ never harm Echizen, ok?" Fuji told the stressed red head.

"Can you be sure of that? Are you positive there won't be a moment when you're too stressed or hungry where you will go after him or any of the others merely because they caught your attention?" Tezuka inquired stonily. Fuji turned around to meet his eyes, his open blue eyes hard and icy.

"Can you? How about anyone else in this room? ….Besides I have you guys here to stop me if anything happens." He replied letting his eyes shut, so his smiling mask was once again adorned. "Is this meeting over?"

The others looked from him to Tezuka, and finally, Tezuka nodded, saying," We'll reconvene if something occurs; in the meantime, don't do anything to noticeable."

"Fuji, control yourself." He quipped to Fuji, concluding what he had to say.

The room was still tense as everyone gathered their belongings, filing out in disjointed groups, attempting to reorient their thoughts. Fuji's words still stuck there. Momo strode out aware that Echizen had left earlier and didn't need to be dropped off. And he really wanted burgers too. Oh well, not like Echizen would pay anyway, but it was still more fun to eat with others. And Eiji-sempai was too depressed by Fuji-sempai's actions to come eat with him. Or is he? Hmmm…always worth a try. Momo squared his shoulders and broke out into a wide grin, running over to Oishi and Eiji-sempai.

"Eiji-sempai, wait up!"

Eiji looked over Oishi's shoulder and blinked.

"Echizen's gone home already, and I want burgers. It's a good sempai's job to buy his kohai dinner. C'mon let's go!" Momo shouted in explanation, catching up with them, only to receive a pouty-glare from Eiji.

"Momo, I'm not going to buy you dinner! My wallet still hasn't recovered from the last time I treated you and ochibi! Plus, I'm upset. I don't want to eat." Eiji huffed looking away from him. Oishi gave Momo an apologetic look, but Momo just waved him off and broadened his grin.

"Oh, I see how it is. Eiji-sempai just doesn't want to say how cheap he is. He can't even buy his kohai and koi a snack."

"Momo!" Oishi gasped scandalized, while Eiji responded indignantly," Me cheap! You eat a week's worth of meals in one burger sitting, and that's if I don't bring ochibi along! Snack! Are your parents broke trying to feed you? Disrespectful, ungrateful kohai! Don't you think so Oishi?" Eiji implored.

Oishi just sweat dropped and said," Momo, how about I buy you dinner? I could do with a snack too I guess." His stomach let out a loud growl.

"Huh, Oishi's going to dinner? I'll come too, but Oishi be careful Momo's stomach is a bottomless pit." Eiji chirped, leaning in conspiringly to Oishi.

"Thanks Oishi-sempai! But you shouldn't be so nice; I mean Eiji-sempai's your boyfriend in all but that doesn't mean he has to come when you didn't invite him…" Momo said with a sly glance at a flush Eiji.

"Momo stop saying that! Eiji and I are not dating! And Eiji's invited to if he wants to come!" Oishi said harried.

"Well, I was just saying- Didn't Eiji-sempai say a moment ago that he was too d_epressed_ to eat and had _no_ money left…I mean he shouldn't join the _two_ of **us** is he finds it such a gloomy prospect."

"Momo stop putting words in my mouth. See Oishi? Look at how disrespectful our kohai are!"

Momo and Eiji continued to argue with each other as the three walked together, with Oishi unsuccessfully trying to calm Eiji down. Momo had accomplished his mission: getting free food and lifting Eiji's spirits. Fuji appreciated Momo's work; he didn't like it when Eiji was upset. A depressed Eiji wasn't as amusing as a happy Eiji. Sad Eiji just made Fuji think of the past, and he _hated _the past. Best not to dwell on unhappy matters, he had things to do and oh so little time. Ironic that. There was evidence to be tampered with and older nee-san's to be pacified. He better do something nice for the children, Yumiko so hated child victims. Then there was an explanation to be sent to the council.

"_First_, I need to make a call."

* * *

The gentle breeze increased, yet, not quite enough to be a gust. It was enough to wake a sleeping teenager. He blinked a few times to orient himself, wincing at the light. Yawning he stood up. Orange-pink tinted the sky as the sun set.

_Hmm…it should be dark by the time I get home. I hope Nanako isn't too annoyed. I wonder if she thought to feed Karupin, she'll be incensed if she's hungry. _

He walked lazily towards his home taking a few back alleys to cut the trip in half. The growing shadows and hidden bodies failed to worry him as he blithely concentrated on getting home. A murder of crows squawked raucously as it settled in for the night. Seeing the walls of the temple, he picked up his pace though he wasn't particularly interested in getting home. A loud shriek pierced the dense air as he moved to open the door. It caused a smirk to touch his lips.

"You stupid, wicked cat! Get back here with that magazine right now! I swear I'll buy a dog if you don't give me that-" An unshaven, slovenly monk shouted chasing a Himalayan cat around. _**His ouyaji**_. _Maybe kaa-san lied when she said he was his._

"Ouyaji, leave Karupin alone!"

Nanako giggled a bit. "Sorry Ryoma-kun. Uncle was reading his dirty magazines when Karupin pounced on him running away with the magazine."

"That doesn't mean he should abuse my cat!" Ryoma replied disgruntled, throwing a glare to his Otou.

"If you hadn't trained the thing to do that, I wouldn't have to, lazy brat" His otou threw back.

"Nani? You're calling me lazy! This coming from someone who sits at home all day reading perverted magazines, at least I leave the house!" He said annoyed. Nanjiro smirked.

"Oh someone hasn't read the news."

"Ouyaji stop kidding around. Tell me what's going on, unless this is one of your perverted schemes." Ryoma grumbled, glaring at Nanjiroh between his slit golden cat eyes. Nanjiro just tsked as Nanako handed him the newspaper. He frowned as he saw the title.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO MOMMY?"** **asked little Seiji Kyoko to a police officer after** **finding her mother's body…the victim's blood splashed against the walls…bite marks all over…throat slit…serial killer.**

He hated it when his father was right, but he wasn't sure if it actually disturbed him more that his father actually read non-perverted stuff. _Either way looks like I have work to do._

"Ouyaji, why did we come to Japan?"

"Never thought you were stupid seishun."

* * *

Revised: 2-19-12

Thanks to all those that have reviewed.

A murder of crows refers to a group of crows to anyone who was confused.

As I said before, this chapter involves the characters; _finally._ There shouldn't be any more chapters like the first two. This is a supernatural AU. I also think the golden pair is canon, so the two will be a couple, but aren't at the moment.

Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism welcome.

False Sourires


	4. Tension

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Chapter 2: Tension

* * *

Cheering, booing, and gossiping cacophony engulfed the crowd. The matches were amazing. No one had expected Fudomine to play this well, not after having been disqualified for their brutality the previous year. After the incredible Echizen vs. Shinji match the crowd was especially riled up. Not a single person had thought Echizen would come back and win after the eye injury he had sustained from Shinji. Through sheer stubbornness, though some might mislabel it genius, he had turned the match around.

Inoue Mamoru felt that something was wrong. He knew Echizen had talent; his father is the great Samurai Echizen Nanjiro, _my idol_. Something felt off about the match. Maybe it was just that I was sure he would lose. Yet that tingling sense that something was going on continued to sit uneasily at the back of his mind. Glancing over at Echizen, he saw him surrounded by his sempai-taichi pulling his cap to cover his face more fully; he ignored their attention, eliciting yowling protests from his hyperactive sempai. The only response they received was a,

"Che. Semapai-taichi are so loud"

He proceeded to swing his tennis bag over his shoulder as Ryuzaki-sensei appeared, wading through her pupils over to him. She grabbed his shoulder and shooed off Momo and Eiji telling them she had to take Echizen to get his eye examined. Oishi looked at her with alarm starting to fuss about Echizen permanently injuring his eye. Ryuzaki-sensei waved it off telling Oishi she doubted that Echizen was seriously hurt. A slight scratch at most. The two began to head toward the entrance, Ryuzaki's granddaughter dashing out of the crowd hurrying to follow her, at least, as close as her shyness would allow with her idol nearby.

"We'll meet with you later!"

Ryuzaki shouted to her pupils before walking off.

The boy was acting normal nothing in his movements set off Inoue's senses, but that just seemed to cause his unease to grow_. _And what should I do about it? My only option is to watch him. Really, there is nothing that should disturb me about Echizen; whereas, his teammates are the ones that I should be concerned of. The young men that made the bulk of the Seigaku regulars were not to be taken lightly in any circumstance- not only had they horrifying strength but their instincts and intelligence were just as lethal, more in some cases. Any unsuspecting individual that crossed their paths was cursed by the gods, if they still believed in them at that point. They were not yet at the peak of their power and still had so much to learn about controlling their other halves.

None of them cared. The strongest individuals meet and gather at our schools, but they lack any strict authority to keep them in line. Not a one willing to listen to our advice, our experiences. All we hear is that our world will not be their world. They think they can live out in the open with humans, yet they fail to control that which creates fear and hate in humans against us. Humans outnumber us and always shall; at no timewill we ever be safe in the open. Their pride does not allow them to hide. We are endangered by this lack of control, of the trepidation that we grew up with when dallying with humans. Such reckless children to invite human attention upon us.

No, I should be far more worried about Echizen's safety than I am his threat. Any opposition that Echizen offered would be meager in comparison to how his sempai-taichi could retaliate. Even if by some slim chance Echizen were to be a hunter there is no way he could fight, or entertain the idea of seriously wounding, his sempai even if there was only two of them. Echizen must have unimaginable luck if he's managed to avoid his sempai's predatory attention- I just don't know if it's good or bad luck. They must have some control if he's still alive, _unmarked_.

Inoue looked over towards the Seigaku team once more only to meet with Fuji's smiling face peering over at him knowingly before turning his attention back to his team. Inoue shivered. That boy sees too well- you never know if he's reading your thoughts or not. Then again, it might be that no one could ever comprehend what he was thinking. The Fuji and Tomoe blood ran strong in his veins. No, Echizen is ordinary with a considerable athletic ability, there is no way that his sempai-taichi wouldn't have found out if he was different…I must accept that an ordinary boy defeated a shifter, normally five times the strength of a human, injured. Inoue walked off failing to note the tall young man that peered at him through impenetrable glasses, casually jotting in a notebook all the while.

Saa, that Inoue-san is funny. One would think that a grown adult would have learned to disguise his feelings better. It was so easy to smell Inoue's fear of him. I should remember that, and pay a call to him someday. Why was he so disturbed by Echizen? The boy is single minded in his stubbornness, so it isn't really surprising that he didn't give up. I agree with the others- it is shocking that he won in the end. He has talent. I wonder if his blood distracted Shinji_ that much_. It set everyone on edge; I thought Eiji would never stop peeking at me. Hmm, I better get us both a snack tonight; otherwise, Eiji may not be able to control himself that much longer. What will the others do? Between the adrenaline from today's matches and Echizen's blood they would all need to let off some steam. Speaking of testosterone- we're going to have to peel Tezuka and Tachibana apart. Too much longer and one of them is going to throw a punch. Saa, I bet they're both growling. Where's my camera?

Tezuka and Tachibana had both become stiffer after the teams met to shake hands. They had separated to talk to their teams but their eyes hardly left the other for more than a minute before the staring match started again. At first, their teams too busy congratulating each other, or sympathizing with one another, had been too busy to notice it in the excitement. Now, as they were preparing to leave it became more obvious. Their respective teams stopped to look back and forth between the two trying to guess what happened. Everyone wondered if this was going to turn territorial.

Click. .

"Hehehehe….Saa, you two look so kawaii…."

Fuji suddenly found himself the center of two fierce glares, and a multitude of watering wide eyes.

"Hmmm…Was I not supposed to say that? …I meant you both look so _manly._"

He grinned shamelessly.

"B bwah hahaha"

Eiji and Momo finally let go of the anger they were holding back. Tezuka's death glare and Oishi's quieting motions were not enough to stop their chortles.

…

"Hmmmm…why is Tachibana-sama so upset? He's glaring at Seigaku's bucho…not that Seigaku's Bucho doesn't deserve it…..he just doesn't seem the type to cause trouble….he looks too strict to cause someone to dislike him…but he is _Seigaku's_ Bucho, so he probably did do something for Tachibana-sama to glare at him. Any man who is the bucho of that Echizen- brat can't be all that respectable…he even let him play injured…doesn't care for his players at all, like Tachibana-sama cares about us…he only wants to win…maybe he's just prejudice against-"

"Shinji, Shut up! Someone might hear you. Don't go muttering that kind of stuff under your breath!" Kamio said irately to the mumbling Shinji who was unapologetic. "I mean do you even know if Echizen is…well, you know? Look he won against '_someo_ne' like you Shinji, while he _was_ injured. Plus he's survived on that team for this long…look at the way they treat him…Would they treat him like that if he wasn't l_ike_ them?"

Shinji stared deadpan at Kamio annoyed.

"Didn't I just say that? Kamio is such a hothead. He tells me what not to say, but then goes around and says it himself. He has a point; Echizen can't be all that normal. He should have lost, probably injured himself on purpose to get attention."

Kamio just huffed loudly, giving up on making the team mutterer shut up for once. It seemed that Tachibana-sama and Seigaku's bucho had ended their starring contest, which was probably because of the Seigaku team considering the way Seigaku's bucho was glaring at them. They were such disrespectful people, not even respecting their bucho. Then again, he probably wasn't as good a bucho as Tachibana-sama. How could anybody be as good as Tachibana-sama?

"Um….Kamio you're drooling again. Please don't do that in public." Tachibana politely interrupted his kohai's thinking.

"What ever you say Bucho."

"Kamio's so nice when Bucho's around but he's so impatient when other people talk to him."

"Shinji-"

"Will you two please be quiet when we are in public? It isn't very polite and shows a lack of team discipline and unison."

Tachibana interrupted the two squabbling classmates, chiding them gently. They instantly apologized with big puppy eyes of fear to him. His kohai were so cute, if unmanageable. They might be a bit motley and violent, but they were also very respectful. Thank Kami-sama I'm not Hyoutei's or Seigaku's bucho! People from Tokyo are insane. I wonder if what makes them so insane is the same thing that makes them so driven too.

"Bucho, why were you glaring at Seigaku's bucho?"

Kamio asked for the whole of the team.

"Oh that? That was nothing."

_I'm going to get that bastard._

"Tezuka-san and I have met before, we had a little disagreement." Tachibana smiled rubbing his head.

_Ann-chan laughed at me for two whole weeks, and she still teases me about it._

"So did you two get in a fight over it?"

"Hmmm, oh no! There was no fighting, we came to the conclusion that we would agree to disagree."

_I swear I'll get him. I had to walk twenty kilometers home _naked _because of that bastard._

"Oh no, we lost to Seigaku and didn't recover Tachibana-sama's dignity for him!" All of Fudomine's second years looked heartbroken.

"No, no that has nothing to do with this." Tachibana attempted to soothe them.

"Bucho we swear we will make it up to you and crush Seigaku at the nationals!" His team looked fired up, ready for blood.

_Well, that would be nice._ Tachibana thought while smiling and sweat dropping over his kohai's enthusiasm_-obsession-_ over him.

…

"Ah…Bucho...C'mon tell us why you were glaring at Tachibana-san." Eiji pleaded at the top of his lungs while receiving a frigid glare from Tezuka. He, Momo and Inui had been pleading and nagging Tezuka to tell them what had occurred between the two bucho for the last hour on the way Kawamura's sushi shop. All they received were glares and the unspoken threat of a few hundred laps.

"Eiji, stop pestering Tezuka, he doesn't want to talk about it." Oishi exclaimed apprehensively towards Eiji, but unfortunately for him, Fuji came to the rescue.

"Oh, I wouldn't think too much about it Eiji…you know how furries get." Fuji said pointedly waving his index finger, arching his brows.

"Oooh" Eiji chirped with realization. Everyone else had frozen on the spot.

"Yep, likely it was just a pissing contest because someone invaded the other's territory." Fuji went on sweetly to a suddenly nodding and focused Eiji, while Oishi and Momo spluttered, Kawamura blushed and Tezuka glared more.

"Saa…from the looks of it I'm right" Fuji giggled.

"Fuji…500 laps around the school tomorrow" Tezuka stated icily.

"Saa…but we don't have school tomorrow, how about Monday?

"1,000- all week."

"You're such a spoilsport."

* * *

The air was cool and crisp. A perfect night. Even though he was in the middle of bustling, crowded Tokyo, he felt free to move about. Much more preferable than this afternoon. At the stadium everything was too packed and he felt the claustrophobia of being pressed upon by all those emotionally charged people- it was exhausting. He loved the exhilaration of the challenge and the feeling of adrenaline in the heated matches, especially, the crowd screaming their cheers. That's why he wouldn't give up the sport- it allowed him to channel all his aggression out, quieting that incessant whispering voice that plagued him. It felt so good to give in to its' demands. And why he hated the game. He hated the voice, and it loved the teeming stadium. It thrived on the emotion, the adrenaline of all the people there. The sound of hundreds of heartbeats and racing pulses was a tantalizing euphoria that threatened to take him over. Yes, the thrill of violence, even if it wasn't a traditional violence, and the chance at letting blood spill excited it. Hunger peeked as the desire to find one of those racing pulses, bite into it, and gulp up the salty hot liquid as the heartbeat climaxed rapidly before plummeting into nonexistence. He hated that desire. He hated that craving to kill. He hated it that it was himself who felt these yearnings.

That's why he was currently strolling through vibrant Tokyo. The earlier freedom he felt was slowly being overcome by an oppressing atmosphere. He needed to hunt. Ten days had passed since the last hunt. Normally, he could go twenty before the need to hunt registered, but the game earlier had been too much for him. That voice would not shut up. It had been screaming at him since the match between Echizen and Shinji. Echizen's blood set it over the edge, for a few minutes there he almost ignored common sense, and considered jumping onto the courts and tearing into the alluring neck of his kohai. If it hadn't been for Oishi's hand on his shoulder and Fuji's presence he knew he would have done just that. He liked his short kohai, even if, he was a cocky, anti-social brat. Under no circumstance did he want to hurt him; he would never forgive himself if he was the cause of ochibi's pain. Likewise with Fujiko. Fujiko was his best friend and did his best to help Eiji with his voice, but Eiji was afraid because his best friend was losing more and more to his own voice. Eiji abhorred violence and death, and watching his friend slowly turn into his worst nightmare was tearing Eiji to pieces. That was why he was so mad when he heard of Fuji's escalating kills. Their kind could avoid the killing if need be, but Fuji wasn't thinking about that when he hunted. Eiji wasn't sure what to do; he just knew that he would never forgive Fujiko if he touched Echizen.

Unfortunately, I don't think it's only Fujiko I have to worry about. The rest of the team, including me, is just as susceptible to being caught off guard and attacking ochibi before we even have a chance to stop ourselves. Bucho's right, we can't let our guard down. Not even for a second. It shows how careless we've been until now. We never even stopped to really consider ochibi's safety, not after we met him at least. Oddly, sometimes I can't even tell ochibi's there, yet other times I'm hyper aware of him, his presence just doesn't register like the other humans, almost like he is one of us. He can't be though- Inui even said he was positively human. For some reason we forget about it until moments like the match today. Not good- we don't even have time to gain a defense against the impulse.

Tonight was horrible. After the team had finally made it to Kawamura's sushi shop and leashed in the aggravation from Echizen's match, gaining a semblance of normality, Ryuzaki-sensei had entered with Echizen. For a moment it had gone completely still and noiseless, until Ryuzaki-sensei broke it by asking,

"So, minna, what do you think of our freshman's new fashion accessory."

Echizen glared firmly at her with one eye as she started chortling, allowed them to notice that ochibi was wearing an eye patch. With that Momo, Fuji and I could break the silence and pretend things weren't awkward. The hunger wasn't as strong as it had been during the match, but it had come to the fore again. Luckily Eiji could ignore it until ochibi left. It was so hard. He was just lying there, sleeping, I almost wish he knew what a tempting target he was, but no, then he wouldn't be with us anymore. Really, he's just lucky he's so cute, especially with that eye-patch. It's so kawaii. Nyyaa.

Eiji entered a less crowded district filled with a few run down but well-traversed businesses. He really needed to focus on catching some prey, and this area would be best, no one likely to remember seeing him walking off with a person, but just in case they did Fuji was tailing him. As soon as Eiji caught his meal he would help Fuji with his. Now, he just needed to find a good candidate. Eiji never targeted anyone who looked like they had someone else to support, or who was too feeble to live through his feeding. Often, it took awhile for him to find a single man, who looked like they had no one to care about them. Unfortunately, they were usually drunk. Alcohol left a sour taste in the blood that he disliked. Grimacing over the disagreeable taste, a lone woman went by. She was slightly taller than average and had a confident gait. One that did not invite others. Given her professional attire, it appeared that she had just left work and was now returning home at a moderate speed. No rush, no person waiting for her. Bingo. Found someone and she doesn't look drunk. Signaling Fuji, he followed the woman.

Being a teenage vampire had its uses. First, people rarely suspected small and well-groomed teenagers of doing a lot of damage; especially, if they acted really care free. Meaning: they ignored his existence. Second, the very handy ability of being able to project the thought 'don't notice me' into their minds. All useful assets when it came to the stalking.

Keeping a three meter distance between them, he made sure to stroll unhurriedly and without looking like he cared where he was going. Made them less nervous. Mental cheers sounded when he saw that she turned the corner to an almost abandoned street that led to a metro entrance. A quick glance told him no one was on the street. Waiting until she was at the metro entrance, he went for her. I really hope she doesn't have mace. That stings. What he wasn't prepared for when he grabbed her was the impact of her kick breaking his arm cleanly in two. It took a moment to register what had occurred. In that time she managed to break his hold on her, smirking broadly. _Hunter_.

"Took you long enough _vampire_. I was beginning to wonder if you might be human."

She taunted withdrawing a long silver stiletto from her back. His brain recovered from the shock, finally allowing him to get in a defensive stance. Barely dodging her slash to his eyes. He hissed. His eyes were bright red.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you? I have some questions about your master; you're going to give me answers."

This time Eiji took the swipe to her stomach, scratching it but not enough to do serious damage as she'd pulled back quickly, slashing his arm open in the process. Her face showed the victory of her advantage over the vampire.

"Hmmm…you don't want to talk about him then? Funny, most pets I've known couldn't wait to say anything else…Unless…Did you have a falling out? That would explain why he isn't here to save you."

She goaded, perfectly in control of the situation. Prior experience under her belt; she would not be the loser here. Eiji lunged for her, taking a gash along the breadth of his chest, but managing to pin her down. She was stronger than he had expected though, and he was having a difficult time wrestling her down. He let a yowl out when she managed to stab her stiletto into his shoulder taking advantage of his loosened grip to get on top of him, and pull out another stiletto which she put against his throat. Hissing, he stopped his struggling to glare up at her.

"Now, let's be a good kitten and tell the nice lady what she w-"

WHACK.

She thudded to the ground at Eiji's side, her eyes dilating.

"Well, nice lady…you should really learn to pay attention to your surroundings. The kitten's playmates might not take to animal abuse all that well…don't you think?"

A grinning, open-eyed Fuji asserted. He had finally managed to catch up to his friend, halting a few moments to see if she'd let any information leak, before she put Eiji at knife point and he thought it best to intervene. His blow had whammed her head down enough for it to make a thud as it bounced against the pavement. Holding out his hand, he pulled Eiji back to his feet, his eyes never leaving her body. Eiji removed the stiletto she'd lodged in his shoulder with a hiss.

"Thanks Fujiko."The red-head lisped out. "Why is she here? And how does she know about _him_?"

"Saa…I don't know, but I don't think it's any coincidence she found you. If you can, hold her down. I'll check her thoughts."

Eiji knelt, grabbed the huntress and twisted her around to face Fuji while pinning her arms behind her back. She weakly struggled, but the blow to her head had slowed her reaction speed. Fuji held out his hand, and grabbed her head. His eyes were quickly covered by a white film, as he looked into her mind. The woman breathed raggedly. Finally, the film resided and his cerulean eyes stared piercingly at her face, before he let go of her limp head.

"Hmm. I know how she found you and what she's looking for. You're not going to like it. "Fuji grimaced again, unable to take up his usual fake grin. Looking Eiji over, he observed his wounds. "She gave you a serious shoulder wound there; it'll leave a bruise for a while. Apparently, she wasn't trained enough to poison the silver, so it isn't fatal. Still, I suggest you drink her blood…_all of it_…we can't let her live to talk to her comrades."

He stared intently at Eiji making sure he understood what he was saying. Eiji wouldn't kill his prey if he could avoid it, and that blood would do a lot to heal his wounds. Fuji held his gaze as Eiji gave him a resentful pout, making sure Eiji would know he wouldn't allow disobedience. Shoulders slumping in defeat, Eiji glanced away in defeat, before he turned to her throat and bit down. She desperately tried to struggle for a moment before she lost energy to fight. All that could be heard was the sound of gulping on the silent street.

…

Two blocks away, a slight shadowed figure covered from head to foot sat on the ledge of a six story roof. The shadow had watched the entire proceedings dispassionately since the huntress had first come to the area to lay her trap. It had not moved a muscle during the chase or the fight. Nor did it move as it observed the two vampires get up and move the body to a trash can, after getting rid of the evidence of bite marks. They threw the body in and glanced around before leaving at frightful speed, disappearing from its' sight. Shifting directions, the wind picked up. The figure blinked. Two seconds later, it stood up and jumped from its perch to the roof of another building four stories below. It headed in the opposite direction of the vampires and the body, glancing up once to observe the position of the moon. A three quarter moon.

* * *

Revised: 2-19-12

Whew. That was a long chapter. Can you guess at the characters mentioned in the second prologue now? Hope it wasn't too confusing. Well, it is finally picking up speed, and moving out of the set up…_finally_. Please Review!

Thanks

False Sourires.


	5. Emails

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konami does.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emails**

* * *

_Monday morning a foreign woman was found dead in a closed market area. Her throat was slit and her body had multiple stab wounds. Purse was located with body however all money, credit cards, and means of identification were gone. Tokyo police department has no suspects, though officers believe it to be the work of a thief, possibly a drug addict. Sole perpetrator assumed to be male. No one has claimed the woman's body or come forth to identify her as of this time. Police would like information on anyone that has connection to the woman._

…

Ryoma chewed his cereal methodically. His eyes roamed every inch of the morning article his father had promptly laid in front of him after he'd groggily made it downstairs. Yesterday morning the body had been discovered, but the murder had taken place two nights previous. The woman was young. She had no connections that had stepped forth to claim her body. Slit throat, fifteen stab wounds and a missing wallet. Very thorough job. Spoke a lot of experience in the subject. Ryoma narrowed his eyes. Too much experience for his liking. He put down his spoon and took his bowl to the sink for Nanako to wash. Going back to the stairs, he grabbed his book bag and cell phone.

"Ouyaji, call the school in 40 minutes and tell them I overslept."

He made it to the door, opening it. Nanjiro glanced up from his magazine to look at Ryoma.

"Where are you headed to?"

Ryoma didn't pause, bringing the door to a close.

"The morgue."

…

The building was dark and shadowy for a greenhouse. It was old and covered with ivy, surprisingly the glass panes hadn't broken from the weight. Odder still were the covered people inside, features practically indistinguishable. The eldest of the four sat in a chair, while the youngest paced around anxiously.

"Stop it Scarlet."

The youngest looked up towards the figure leaning in a corner glaring, but stopped.

"Why? Marron is dead! Those creatures killed her! They had the gall to drink her blood! Why aren't we doing anything?"

'Scarlet' resumed pacing angrily. The other figure in the room perched on the old desk chuckled.

"You're so emotional, but you were cousins so I suppose it makes sense. However, Scarlet, you bring up a good point: it's insulting that they drank the blood of one of our own. If that wasn't enough either, they had to stab her fifteen times and steal her wallet make it look a petty thief did it. That's what I find most galling: she can't even have pride in her strength after death."

"So what do you two propose we do about it?"

The eldest inquired.

"Both of you are too enamored in youth and concerned with your pride to respect the caution one needs to survive in this business. Marron was being arrogant; she should have never gone hunting alone. Assuming the vampire would travel alone, especially given that he's turned, was preposterously foolish on her part. In the end her insolence jeopardized our mission and got her killed."

The other three were silent as they listened to the vehement tone of their elder. Scarlet had the grace to look slightly ashamed at their earlier comments.

"Azure is right. In the end Marron revealed our secret to the vampires. Now they know we are acting against them; they likely even know the whereabouts of our bases. Fortunately, we all kept our identities secret from one another, so they can't locate us though each other."

"So what shall we do now?"

"Well, Emerald, we will continue with our first objective: locate the current whereabouts of Devali and exterminate him. If we manage to eliminate the ones that killed Marron, that is a plus. For now just continue with your public facades and monitor the actions of the demons, when we get enough we'll attack-t_ogether_. "

All three stared at Azure.

"Hai."

…

Eiji walked with Fujiko to school. Normally he walked with Oishi, but after the incident during the weekend they had decided it was best to not be out alone. Eiji was sure Fuji wouldn't have a problem walking around alone, baiting the Hunters, but he didn't want Eiji to do so. Apparently the Hunters were only targeting him. He was worried. What if they hurt his family? Or one of the students? Maybe he should start staying over with Fujiko…

"Hey Eiji-sempai!"

Eiji looked up to see Momo waving at him and Fujiko. He threw on a smile.

"Hey Momo."

"Corners of mouth turned down by thirty-seven percent more than normal. Reaction is five seconds slower than usual. Walked to school with Fuji not Oishi. Subject must be affected by news this morning."

Eiji and Momo just stared at Inui, startled by his presence and rattling off of data. Fuji smiled brightly.

"Saa, what news Inui?"

Inui's pen stopped moving as he looked at Fuji.

"Forty-seven percent chance Fuji knows, thirty-five percent chance he doesn't, twelve percent chance he doesn't read the newspaper."

"I really don't know Inui. I was walking with Eiji because Oishi wouldn't answer his phone. "

Fuji teased, poking at the notebook that Inui was attempting to hide.

"I think Inui-sempai is talking about the meeting bucho called….he had a newspaper in hand and looked angry. Oishi-sempai is trying to calm him down."

Momo said, looking nervously at the two of them. Fuji and Eiji stared back at him.

"Bucho called a meeting?"

"Yes, we were waiting for you two to arrive. Momo was instructed to not pick up Echizen, so we could use the locker room. For some reason no one's been able to reach you though…."

Inui chimed in having successfully hid his notebook. Eiji took out his phone and noticed it was turned off. He grinned sheepishly. Fuji shrugged.

"Saa, guess I forgot it."

Momo and Eiji sweat dropped. And they all walked to the locker room. Nearing the room they saw Tezuka and Oishi observing the rest of the club.

"Thirty laps! Then five sets of practice swings and passes. Second and Third Years will practice on the courts!"

As the rest of the club took off to complete laps, Tezuka and Oishi turned around to head towards the locker room. Oishi waved nervously at them when he spoted them, Tezuka's frown deepened. All four waited until the pair reached their spot before entering the locker room where Kaidoh, Kawamura, and Ryuzaki-sensei were waiting.

"What took you two so long?"

Eiji nervously hid behind Fujiko letting the grinning tensai answer.

"Oh, there was this mob of fangirls who caught us five meters before the school gates, so we had to sign autographs before they would let us go. Pretty little things."

Everyone looked at Fuji unsure of the sincerity of the statement. Tezuka decided to ignore it. Instead he rolled out the newspaper.

"I convened a meeting to discuss this."

Fuji and Eiji were the only two who had not seen the paper yet. Quickly they scanned the first few sentences.

"I was hoping you'd bring that up."

Everyone turned to look at Fuji. He smiled 'innocently' at them all. Tezuka rubbed at his migraine.

"You were?"

"Yep."

"So why exactly didn't you say anything?"

All eyes were travelling back and forth between the two.

"Well, I was going to say something the other morning, but then everyone was just so excitable because you came in with bandages…Why exactly was that? I don't think you said."

Kaidoh, Oishi and Kawamura froze, Eiji and Momo gawked, Inui took out his pen and Ryuzaki laughed. Tezuka glowered.

"I hardly think that is relevant in light of recent events."

"Why not? You were going to blame me for flagrant lack of control, weren't you? I doubt that gash along your arm was a result of having complete control. "

"It's hardly the same thing. I wasn't the one on trial two weeks ago. You were. Two nights ago, according to this paper you hunted and killed again. What explanation do you have for that?"

Sets of solemn eyes turned to Fuji. Eiji glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"It wasn't Fujiko's fault!"

Eiji couldn't stand to see Fujiko unfairly blamed for something that wasn't his fault. The Hunter was chasing him! Oishi was alarmed by Eiji's outburst and attempted to calm him down, but was fitfully shaken off. The other's seemed confused by Eiji's distraught exclamation. Fuji just looked on calmly.

"_She _was a hunter! We had to get rid of her. Everything was disposed of correctly."

Oishi started to worry. Ryuzaki rose from her seat. Tezuka critically peered at Fuji.

"Eiji! Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Was there silver?"

Oishi panicked, examining his partner for any life threatening wounds. Tezuka chose to question Fuji.

"Is that true?"

"Hai. Why would I lie?"

"You didn't think to send warning to the council when it occurred, and instead waited until you were questioned. Is that any different?"

Fuji stared at Tezuka with his eyes wide open. He was annoyed. Ryuzaki intervened.

"Fuji, Tezuka has a valid point. Why don't any of the clans know of this? Better than anyone you should be aware that the Elders must be informed of a Hunter's attack."

Fuji continued to gaze at Tezuka.

"I was aware of that. We took the prescribed precautions. I know what they wanted. They're aware of who we are, and are spying on us now. But it isn't just the Vampires or Lycans that have to worry. They're watching the other council members too."

"We'll have to inform the others. Inui, Kaidoh call the others. If you could contact their sensei, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Inui nodded shutting his notebook. Kaidoh rose from his seat and joined Inui. Ryuzaki nodded while frowning at Fuji. Eiji leaned into Oishi's support watching his friend.

"You still haven't said why you didn't tell the elders Fuji?"

Fuji glanced away from Tezuka, observing Ryuzaki.

"The hunters aren't an immediate threat to them, they're specifically targeting Eiji. Or should I say Devali?" He paused at her sharp intake of breath. "When we returned from cleaning up, I informed the Tomoe clan of the death of a hunter. I trusted they would spread it at their own discretion. Like me, they probably came to the conclusion the group wasn't a threat to the clan, but were only targeting Eiji. Supposing that's true, they probably considered it unnecessary to warn the other clans."

Eiji frowned as Oishi hugged him tightly. He hated clan politics. Ryuzaki nodded frowning.

"I'll see what I can find out." She sighed holding her head. "Don't worry Eiji. We won't allow them to harm you."

"Hai. You can stay with my family."

Eiji smiled at Oishi's offer.

"Thanks Oishi! But I think it would be better if I stayed with Fujiko."

"Alright."

Oishi grinned down sheepishly at Eiji, while Eiji felt relieved enough that he could actually smile fully for the first time in two days.

Click.

"Saa, such a cute couple, right Momo?"

Momo looked at Fuji unsure of how he was supposed to respond to that.

"Ugh, sure?"

Oishi blushed violet.

"Momo! Fuji!"

"We will reconvene the rest of the meeting when we get a hold of the other members. In the meantime, Fuji, Eiji, be prepared to recount the details to the council. Now go run 20 laps!"

Fuji just smiled and went to put away his camera and bag. Momo and Kawamura nodded, dashing out of the room, as Eiji dragged a flustered Oishi off to the track, dropping his bag on the floor. Tezuka walked out of the room rubbing his head to Ryuzaki's and Fuji's entertainment.

…..

Ryoma pulled his cap off, smoothing out his hat hair. He was dressed in his school uniform, since he hadn't bothered to change clothes that morning. Snort. _Wonder how many laps Bucho will give me for skipping practice? Mentioning the scratch he had yesterday might distract him for awhile this afternoon. _If he had any shred of luck he wouldn't have to drink Inui juice_. Eck. It tastes like Ouyaji's cooking. Disgusting._ He looked up at the school clock. 8:47. Seems he had managed to miss three quarters of his first class. His pace slowed. Might as well wait until the class was over; it was only English after all. Yawn. And he was tired.

"Watch out!"

Ryoma turned, missing being bowled over by a split second. He watched as a pink blurb tripped on a branch, falling face down. There was a three second pause where he debated if it was worth the trouble helping her. Sighing, he walked over to where she was starting to pick herself up.

"Owww."

"Here."

He offered her a hand that she stared blankly at for a moment. Her gaze slowly moved up to his bored face. A blush rapidly spread across her cheeks. Sigh. Ryoma decided to wave the offered hand in her face, seeing if she had a concussion. Ignoring the warning that said she was a fan girl. Blinking her eyes rapidly she seemed to be come back to reality.

"You're Echizen Ryoma from the tennis club! What are you doing here?"

Really, he needed to start listening to his instincts more often.

"Do you want help getting up?"

Her brow furrowed together as her gaze travelled down to his hand. Her eyes widened.

"Oops! Sorry I didn't notice. Thanks!"

Awkwardly, she reached out with her left hand to grab onto his left hand. That caused him to frown, but he helped pull her up.

"Sorry! I'm left handed too. Habit."

He nodded. She smiled. Reaching around in his bag he pulled out a towel, holding it out for her use. Confused, she looked up at him. Sighing, he pointed to her nose where a large stream of blood was coming down, dripping all over her uniform. Hurriedly, she snatched the towel from him and held it to her nose, tilting her head back a little.

"Thanks again. So why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in class? I thought tennis practice got out an hour ago…"

Great. She was a talker. Maybe he wouldn't have to respond. The train of thought ended when he looked over and saw her giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Overslept."

"Me too! How did you get past the gates? I had to climb the tree and jump over."

"Note."

Her gaze drilling into his back was irritating him. Maybe he should catch the last five minutes of English.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Or do you think I'm one your fangirls? I know Tomoko-chan, I have no idea how you deal with her."

Blankly he threw a disbelieving glance at her. She smiled walking shoulder to shoulder with him.

"What? I'm not. I like Kaidoh-sempai. It's a weakness, falling for the shy, strong ones. You don't happen to know what he likes, do you?"

She gave him wide expectant eyes. He pitied Kaidoh-sempai if she was telling the truth.

"Bandanas. Running. Snakes. Cats."

The shocked, blank stare she gave him told him she wasn't aware of some of that information.

"He likes cats?"

He shrugged. Nodded. Halting as he reached his classroom door. Threw her a glance indicating it was his classroom and was she really going to enter. She stopped. Looked at the door and grinned at him.

"Thanks for the help earlier and the information! I think I'll keep your towel for now. By the way, I'm Seiso Mei from class 1-5. See you later!"

With that she ran off. She was going to trip again. A thud was heard as he opened the door causing him to roll his eyes. Hopefully she was Kaidoh-sempai's fangirl. Tuesday, double English today, he'd forgotten. Sleep it was. He had a feeling he would be up all night.

…

Pssst. Psst.

"ECHIZEN! Wake up!"

Ryoma opened his eyes, glowering up at the annoying presence that was Horio. The other two freshmen in the trio were also frowning at Horio, but looked nervously at Ryoma when they saw he was awake.

"Hehe. Sorry Echizen. We told him not to bother you…Its time for practice to start. We thought you might want to know, since you missed practice this morning and all…."

They gave him awkward stares; he could tell they were biting their tongues not to ask him where he had been. Yawning, he stood up. Ignoring Horio, he walked out the door. Looking both ways he turned left as the trio followed him out of the classroom.

"Hey Echizen! You're going the wrong way! Tennis courts are to the right."

He grimaced. Could the loudmouth not speak in a normal tone instead of shouting everything out to the whole school? Glaring he threw a sharp look over his shoulder.

"Detention for being late."

Kachiro and Katsuo nodded at this, then grabbed Horio and dragged him away before they were forced to run double laps. If I were them, I would exchange schools instead of taking three years with the loudmouth. Maybe he'll improve. Doubt it. At least the loudmouth would be sure to make his excuse to the team for him. No way could he keep quiet about my detention. Catching a glimpse of Fuji-sempai, Ryoma headed to the detention room before the tensai could follow and annoy him. Opening the door he saw the teacher had still not arrived, so he took a seat near the window. The room was filled with an array of first, second and third years, female and male. He looked up as the door slid open, closing his eyes when he saw bright pink hair. Luck could not be with him.

"Hi again! Twice in one day. What luck!"

He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. Sitting in the seat behind him.

"Why are you here? I thought you had a permission slip. Won't you be in trouble for missing practice twice in one day?"

That's it, she really annoyed him. Could she not recognize when other people wanted to be left alone?

"I do. I'm waiting for –"

Slick.

The door slid open revealing the teacher. Finally.

"Oh, were you waiting for him, why didn't you just say so?"

Maybe he should pray she was his sempai's fangirl because he was beginning to think she was stalking him. Before he could get up, she tugged on his sleeve. He threw her an annoyed glance, only to watch her eyes roll at him.

"I wanted to give you back your towel from earlier this morning. Sorry if it's still a little red. I tried to wash out all I could in the sink and dry it at lunch."

Ryoma looked at the towel she handed him. He hadn't really expected to get it back. Slowly he reached out and grabbed it. There were a few pink stains; otherwise it was fairly clean and dry.

"Thanks."

He nodded his head toward her, stood up and walked over to the teacher. Slapping down the note on the desk he walked out of the room. Instead of heading for the tennis courts, he turned around the corner heading towards the library. There was some information he wanted to look up, and now was the perfect time to use the computers in the library. There was an hour before his sempai-taichi would be expecting him.

….

Fuji glanced over his shoulder. Why was Echizen going in the opposite direction of the tennis courts? Smiling, he turned around to follow his suspicious kohai. Making sure to stay nine steps behind, he followed Ryoma to the Third Years hall. Why would he be going there? Suddenly Echizen turned and entered into a classroom. Going closer to see what room it was he saw the 3-3 symbol. Now why does our dear kohai have detention? Tezuka is going to make him run so many laps. Chuckling Fuji headed to the tennis courts.

"So he shows up an hour late to school, walks through the door to the classroom, sits down and goes to sleep! When Saruma-sensei attempts to wake him up he just glares at her, says something in English and falls back asleep. It's no wonder he got detention! In my ten years of school experience I would never do something so disrespectful to the teachers!"

Fuji came closer as he heard the loud first year, what's his name. So Echizen had come in late, which is why he had detention. Figures. Maybe Tezuka should have let Momo pick Echizen up. Speaking of Tezuka, where is he? Oishi, Eiji, Momo and Kawamura were the only other ones on the court. Saa, I wanted to see his reaction when he discovered Echizen was missing. Fuji crept over to where Oishi was standing.

"I can't believe Ochibi is going to be late again today! He's going to have to drink Inui juice today!"

"Eiji! I'm sure he has a valid explanation. Echizen wouldn't go around being that rude to his teachers."

"Saa, I agree with Eiji, but I don't understand why he gets a treat for being late and missing one practice just because Momoshiro didn't go and pick him up on Bucho's orders."

Momo, who had come over to where they were standing, froze on the spot. Shoot! Echizen was going to blame him for this! Which meant buying burgers for both of them! Eiji laughed.

"You're going to have to buy him burgers Momoshiro! Hahaha!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. Bucho should be the one to buy him burgers."

"Who should I be buying burgers for Momoshiro?"

Eiji stopped laughing. Kawamura and Oishi froze. Momo swallowed, turning to look at Tezuka, who had one eyebrow raised. Momo attempted to say something twice but couldn't find his voice. Fuji thought it would be interesting to intervene.

"Oh, we were just talking about the match with Hyoutei. Apparently, Atobe showed up at the tennis courts again provoking everyone. He got into a match between Kamio and Momo that went on for awhile. They all missed dinner, so he told them they owed him dinner, but they both refused. Now he's bugging them about it. With our school match in the future, Kamio and Momo only thought it appropriate that their Bucho's take him to dinner instead, considering he's Hyoutei's Bucho. I agree given your past history with Atobe….You should invite Tachibana too!"

Tezuka stared down at Fuji who smiled sweetly up at him. Glanced over at Momoshiro.

"Why isn't everybody practicing? 20 laps! Momo, Fuji 40 laps!"

"I guess you'll have to do it then Momo."

Fuji said as he jogged past Momo, who stood staring at Tezuka for a moment before joining his sempai. Oishi waited as Kawamura and Eiji ran out to the track too. He approached Tezuka.

"Where are Inui and Kaidoh?"

"They are finishing contacting everyone. I think there will be two representatives from the schools, but no one knows what the Elders plan to do."

"I spoke to Eiji, he told me what happened. Fuji wasn't at fault. You need to stop coming down so hard on him. Is it really worth sacrificing your friendship for?"

Oishi stated watching Fuji tease everybody on the track. Tezuka followed his gaze, rubbing his head frowning.

"Our friendship is not the concern if Fuji is out of control. Just because it wasn't his fault this time, doesn't mean it couldn't have been. He's struggling."

"So are you. Or did you forget the fight you had with Tachibana three nights ago? Don't look down from him on a pedestal that doesn't exist Tezuka. The two of you value each other too much for that. Echizen's in detention if you are wondering. He was late for class this morning."

Before Tezuka could say anything to his friend, Oishi ran to the track to do his laps. Tezuka turned his gaze back to the people on courts. Eiji started jumping about as Oishi joined him rubbing his head. Momo was jogging along talking animatedly to a shy Kawamura. The rest of the club seemed to be jogging in groups of three or two speaking and joking with each other. Lastly Tezuka spotted the honey haired tensai. Fuji seemed to have stopped teasing everyone, running alone from the others thinking to himself. Tezuka continued to stand there staring until everyone came off the track.

_Two hours later_…..

Ryoma breathed in and out, his breath slightly stitched. He went over to one of the benches reaching for his water bottle, gulping it down hurriedly. A shadow crossed over him, so he looked up at the person standing behind him. Tezuka stared back down at him expressionless.

"Tomorrow, be here on time. Ten extra laps before practice. Then start a set with Kawamura."

Ryoma cringed a little, wiping his mouth.

"Hai Bucho."

Tezuka nodded, walking away. Ryoma got up as soon as he left. Only to be glomped by Eiji, Momo following him.

"Ochibi is so lucky! I was sure you were going to have to drink Inui juice!"

Ryoma glared up at both of his sempai.

"Che."

"Sorry I forgot to pick you up! I had a group project I had to drop off before practice."

Momo apologized. Ryoma pulled his cap down. Momo hadn't come by to pick him up? He'd forgotten Momo came by in the mornings to pick him up. Damn, he should have called Nanako to check on that. In the meantime, he'd just ignore it.

"Yeah, Momo will buy burgers to make up for it!"

Eiji volunteered, sneaking glances at Momo, who frowned at him before nodding at Echizen sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Ryoma contemplated that for a moment. Normally, it would be in his character to accept the offer, but he had an investigation to complete.

"No."

Momo and Eiji stopped to gape at him. Then gave each other scandalized looks. Oishi came walking up to them becoming worried as he watched the two.

"Oishi! It's horrible! Ochibi said no to being treated for burgers!"

Oishi sweat dropped at his partner's reaction, turning to look at Echizen who had begun to walk away.

"Is that true Echizen? Is something wrong?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his sempai's worrying. Better to stop it right away than let it blow up.

"Kaa-san's back from the States. She wants me home after practice."

"Oh, okay."

Oishi said beginning to calm down. They all headed to the locker room with Momo and Eiji bickering with one another. Ryoma opened the locker room door heading for his locker. He put down his tennis rackets and grabbed his spare towel heading for the showers. Inside the showers he missed the reactions of his sempai. Eiji froze two steps before the locker room, sniffing as his pupils dilated. Oishi and Momo didn't notice until the locker room door was open. They could smell fresh blood. Wetting his lips, Momo entered looking around to see who might have injured themselves. It wasn't unusual for the occasional injury to occur, so the regulars were prepared for the smell. Tezuka walked out from a row of lockers, nodding his head at Momo and Oishi. Eiji walked back out saying he was going to go find Fujiko.

"Where's the smell coming from? It doesn't smell fresh."

Oishi whispered as the two approached Tezuka.

"Echizen's locker."

They stared up at him in surprise. If Echizen had hurt himself, they would have smelled it on him earlier. Sometimes a sensitive nose was gift, but most times a curse. Like the boys locker room. Lycans had a strong tendency of keeping things clean enough that unappealing odors were not present.

"Why?"

Tezuka shrugged, tilting his head enough to give them the go ahead to check Echizen's locker. Momo quickly moved over to the locker and peeked around before opening it and pulling out the duffel bag. Oishi came over leaning against the neighboring locker. If anyone came around there they wouldn't see what Momo was doing. Opening the bag, Momo dug around for a moment before he pulled out a wrinkled towel. Smears of pink stretched across it showing signs of attempts to wash the blood out. In Momo's mind there was no doubt that this was the culprit of the smell. Picking it up by the edges, he held it out for Oishi to examine. At the sound of voices, Momo quickly bunched the towel up, shoved it back into the bag, and threw it in the locker slamming the door shut. Oishi joined him in walking back over to Tezuka. They received a raised eyebrow.

"Bloody towel. Looks like it had been washed."

Momo told him receiving a nod in return.

"I don't think it was his. Smelled like…female blood…not Echizen's."

Oishi stated thoughtfully, while Tezuka and Momo stared at him in surprise.

"Who's would it be?"

Momo asked as Echizen came out of the showers heading to his locker.

"I think I'll grab my stuff and Eiji's. We'll walk home together. See you two later."

Oishi said, hurriedly changing the subject before running off. Tezuka nodded and Momo waved.

"Momoshiro distract the freshmen. They aren't schooled at hiding their expressions."

Tezuka ordered Momo who nodded and walked out of the locker room. Going back to his own locker, he grabbed his bag while Echizen dressed. Contemplating for a moment, he went to Fuji's locker and grabbed his bag too. Heading to the door, he was joined by Echizen leaving at the same time. Echizen was pulling his cap on tugging it down to hide his face. Tezuka was shocked when he spoke up.

"Is something wrong with Fuji-sempai?"

"No. Why?"

Ryoma peered up from underneath his cap at his Bucho.

"Then why are you carrying his bag?"

Tezuka looked down at the bag in his hands. In a small corner on the bag an embroidered patch read _Property of Fuji S. Cactus lover and Devoted Sadist_. He could feel a migraine coming. Sensing Echizen was still waiting for a response, he explained.

"He's busy. I thought I'd bring it to him before he ran to St. Rudolph."

"Oh."

Ryoma still appeared confused, but decided to let it go. He had another question to ask.

"Bucho, you're the student council president, right? Does the school have a microform archive?"

Tezuka was once again surprised by the question. Echizen was unusually talkative that evening.

"Yes. Seigaku doesn't have an archive, but the public library three blocks from here in the direction of the police department has one in the basement. Is there any reason you're asking?"

"Hai. I have a project due for history, and I thought I could find some information from old newspapers."

"Ah."

Tezuka hummed, curiosity satisfied. Echizen was one of the few people he seemed to be able to carry a conversation with. It was nice.

"See you tomorrow Bucho."

"Be on time."

It wasn't like Tezuka was incapable of humor; it was just very dry humor. He nodded at the scowling freshman who proceeded to leave the school gates, while he took a right to the Sakura tree at the right of the courts. Slowing his pace, he saw a honey haired teen under the tree, lying with his eyes closed. As he reached Fuji's feet, he set down the bag, meeting a pair of brilliant cerulean eyes.

"Oishi is walking Eiji home. I think they will bring Eiji's bags to your house later. Do you want me to walk to your house with you?"

"So you can watch me to make sure I don't go killing every person I see on the way there?"

Fuji asked sharply. Tezuka sighed rubbing his head. He deserved that.

"Maybe. No. I'm sorry, Fuji, I shouldn't have accused you like that without proof."

Tezuka kneaded the bridge of his nose. This was too troublesome. Fuji got up from the ground slowly, eyes still open.

"I don't believe you. Since when do you ever give anyone the luxury of making mistakes? Look at how strict you are with yourself. Except that's what I respect about you; you're able to control your voices."

Fuji laughed bitterly. Tezuka shook his head.

"Sometimes I'm sure you can, you just don't because you're scared. Let's go home. I'll go with you to spy on Yuuta if that's what you want."

Fuji shook his head, hair hiding his face. He gave one last wry chuckle. When he looked up at Tezuka he was smiling weakly with his eyes closed.

"No. Not now. But I'll take you up on your offer, if you tell me what happened with you and Tachibana after the celebration."

Tezuka sighed rubbing his headache. The things he did to satisfy Seigaku's resident tensai.

…

Ryoma leaned forward in his chair in the damp, cool basement of the library. Two scores of microform piled on the desk next to him dating from 1979 to 2008. He sighed. There was no way he'd be getting home early that night; he figured he'd be there until the library closed at eleven. Then he had some footwork to accomplish. Grimly, he looked at the article in front of him sighing deeply. Pulling out his phone, he typed a message rapidly before pushing send.

**Chiba police department reveals there has been no new information on the kidnapping of Kikumaru Eiji. It has been six months since the nine year old went missing, with no ransom demanded or witnesses to the event. His family pleads for any information someone might have regarding his whereabouts, or status about whether their son is alive or dead.**

…

Bing.

Azure looked up from the papers scattered on his desk. His computer informed him of a new email. Stopping what he was doing he opened it.

**Sender**: emerald-kun

**To**: azure-sama

**Subject**: School assignment

**Message**:

Ryuzaki Sumire- Vampire

Tezuka Kunimitsu- Lycan

Fuji Shusuke- Vampire

Kikumaru Eiji- Vampire

Oishi Shuichiro- Lycan

Kawamura Takashi- Other

Momoshiro Takeshi- Lycan

Kaidoh Kaoru- Other

Inui Sadaharu- Sage

Four more males, three lycans and one other, in their first and second year. Two female vampires. Threat level minimal. Regulars are more dangerous. All are trained, and deadly with their talents. Strong instincts.

* * *

_Revised: 2-21-12_

The plot thickens! I recently started writing Awakening the prequel to Beacon, which will deal with Eiji's story since I decided not to include it in Beacon.

Side note: In this fic the regulars are all in high school, so Ryoma's 15, the second years are 16 and the third years are 17.

Thanks for reading!

Please Review,

False Sourires


	6. Mirrors

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konami does.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mirrors**

* * *

_Snarls echo throughout the woods. Two male wolves attack each other. Alone in the forest with no one to watch the fight for dominance they bleed. Cuts, twigs, dirt, their own blood and the other's blood smear in a coagulated mess on their spiky fur. No whining or displays of weakness that night. The loser would die; the winner might live to survive the injuries. Dark coal fur favors his right hind leg while the dusky red coat can no longer see from his right eye. Growling penetrated the forest. Luminous moonlight of a three quarter full moon highlighted their primal battle. Snap. Branches break and the fight resumes. The lone owl hoots._

…

Fuji lounged back in a large padded chair knees hugged tightly to his body, one hand twirling a lock of hair. An ancient leather book lay on the arm rest. Glazed eyes stared out a viewless window. Cliché, he was reading by firelight as three logs burned in the Victorian styled fireplace. The room was opulent, that came from the characteristics of the Tomoe clan to surround themselves in luxury. A dainty glass sat on the table next to him filled with a sticky red liquid. Not a sound entered the room except for the crackle of the fireplace and the sound of his breathing. Shadows danced on the walls as the fire flickered. Below the room, he could feel the raw emotions and thoughts of the inhabitants of the house. Yumiko was performing a reading, Kaa-san dabbling in witches potions, Eiji clearing his head with blaring rock music, and Yuuta had just marched in the house dissatisfied from a hunt. Kaa-san would listen to his problems.

Nightmares. Voices. Temptation. All kept Fuji from resting. Contrary to traditional beliefs, Vampires did need to sleep as everyone else. They didn't fall into comas as soon as the sun rose, otherwise Fuji and Eiji would not be attending Seigaku. A vampire could roam about whatever time of day they felt, but the stronger and older they were, the more the sunlight irritated them. Yumiko had to cover her skin and wear sunglasses though she hadn't reached fifty yet. Their lives were longer than that of humans, but they weren't immortal, only very long lived. Only a few hours of rest was needed a week, more if they were injured. It was difficult to fill the long hours of the day, so often their kind would sleep more than needed or develop unique hobbies. While they dared.

Often he wondered what it was humans saw when they looked at their reflections in the mirror. He loathed glimpsing even a glimmer of the image in the mirror. What looked back at him was a slim, slightly tall boy with shoulder length honey brown hair and a false smile that didn't reach his eyes, but still gave off an air of easy approach and a gentle demeanor. _Deceitful_. Simply a lie. That is all he saw. Not the slender young man whose posture and every move hinted at an experienced killer, hypnotic eyes demanding blood, a cruel promising smile complete with sharp glistening fangs. A truer reflection. But how does something as simple as a mirror reflect a person with two personalities? Because that was what Fuji was- a being with two personas.

The first was a rational, fun loving character who enjoyed excelling at a range of activities, spending time with friends and family, or teasing the most solitary of figures. A personality that fit in with the rest of the world, enjoying every interaction and natural wonder it offered. Not so with the other half. The predator, the stronger of the two, constantly craving blood and with a malicious taste for violence. Overwhelming raw emotion that was prone to change moment to moment, always whispering, crooning to the first half, the controlled half, to give in and satisfy its desires. And the more time that passed the stronger it became. Fuji deplored that half as much as he desired it. It was the reason for him growing further away from his friends, and as much as he tried to stop it, it would only return raging and speaking louder and louder until he gave in. Then… _Then_ blissful silence, for one moment. Not worth a fraction of its cost. He felt the need to be hysterical, but bit down on the emotion. What he needed was to be in control. To stamp down on the voice that kept him awake making him more susceptible to it.

Creak.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Fuji blinked, refocusing, turning his head to stare at the speaker. Tezuka stood at the entryway adjusting his glasses, staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Taking his arm away from his legs, he waved the other young man in. His hand drew the hair from his eyes.

"Hello. I didn't hear you knock. Sit down."

An eyebrow raised, eyes glancing mirthfully around the room. Fuji was sitting in the only chair.

"Fuji-san let us in. I knocked once but you didn't open the door so I decided to come in."

Giving a slight smile, he patted the coffee table. He could swear he saw Tezuka roll his eyes.

"Oh." His eyes followed Tezuka as he walked over and perched lightly on the table in front of him. Being a lycan, it had to gall him to be sitting in the lower position. That was fine with him; he was still annoyed with Tezuka. "Sorry. Who is us?"

"Me. Oishi."

"Why are you here then?"

So he hadn't completely forgiven him for the accusations the past few weeks? Vindictiveness was deserved in this case, they were friends. Tezuka should be more supportive. Pouting slightly, he glanced at Tezuka who was staring at him. They locked eyes, Fuji glanced away first.

"You're still mad at me."

"No."

Sigh. Fuji pulled the hair out of his eyes once again.

"You didn't answer the question."

Glancing over, he saw Tezuka looking at his clasped hands. How near was it to the full moon? Calculating the days since the last full moon, Tezuka spoke.

"Oishi was worrying himself to death over Kikumaru's safety. He'd changed and paced around his house, so his mother threw him out, and told him to see me. For some reason he insisted on climbing the tree, instead of coming through the door, whining at the window until I went to see him. He looked like a heartbroken lovesick puppy, Kaa-san growled at me to take him to visit Kikumaru."

Fuji wanted to chuckle. Those two were so clueless at times. On the other hand he felt mad. His baka bucho still hadn't forgiven him; it had taken an order from his parents to come to his house. There was no way he was going to let the baka know he was angry; he smiled widely.

"Is that all?"

Damn. Tezuka was eying him suspiciously, kneading the bridge of his nose.

"I couldn't sleep; otherwise I would have ignored him. Dreams. Oishi was probably lucky he was locked outside when I woke up. We were already on our way here before Kaa-san threatened me. She might be annoyed with Otou-san. I can't tell, but he was hiding outside."

One week. Seven nights until the moon would be full. Tezuka sat cradling his head, rubbing at a migraine. Fuji observed him for a moment. His false smile turned into a wry grin. He'd never been able to resist the furries when they were upset. They were just too cute. Reaching out one of his hands, he ran it through Tezuka's hair patting him on the head. Watched as Tezuka's body went stiff and he bit back a low growl. Adorable.

"Fuji…."

"Yes Tezuka?"

"Stop petting me."

"It's okay, I don't mind if you purr."

"I'm not a cat."

Fuji shut his eyes letting a teasing smile alight his face. Tezuka glared up at him beneath his glasses.

"So what do you think the two lovebirds are up to?"

Yes. Tezuka definitely rolled his eyes that time. Score one for the Vampire.

"Nothing you would do."

Fuji's eyes flashed open at the smirking Lycan. _Oh, he was going to pay for that_.

…

Oshitari sighed, adjusting his glasses. It had only been ten hours since he received the call from Inui-san. 'Ore-sama' was not pleased. Unfortunately, Oshitari understood why. The Atobe family hated hunters ever since they had left Europe in the Middle Ages and relocated in Japan because of the witch hunts there. Yet for some inane reason, Atobe was the one that had brought a hunter onto their team. He still hadn't figured that out after five years. Smirking, he remembered the drama it had caused among the rest of the council. Perhaps he did know why Atobe did it.

Snap.

Atobe clicked his phone shut, glowering at it. For the last three hours he'd been on the phone trying to contact the head council members. It was impossible to get in touch with them during the day; their secretaries were masters of the 'Please, Hold.' But that was what happened when someone tries to get a hold of fussy multi-millionaire corporate wizards. Even if one was the son of the strongest, most influential of those fussy multi-billion corporate wizards. That is until they discovered their stocks plunging by more than twenty percent the next morning. Oshitari had more than a slight inkling that Kabaji would be the one screening calls tomorrow, or possibly Jiroh. Jiroh was the more entertaining of the 'secretaries' because the wizard would fall into a false sense of security, before they realized three hours later they were getting nowhere.

"Remind me to call Otou-san and inform him what incompetent fools are sitting on the council Oshitari."

"Hai Atobe."

"Have my informants gotten back to you about that information Ore-sama requested?"

"They haven't found what you asked for yet, but they report hourly. It seems the trail for the Hunter goes cold with the death of the companion. No one has shown up to view the body or claim it as stated in the newspaper. So it seems the partner is smart enough not to visit. Identification cards are false, and no matches have been found for the DNA samples that were taken. Basically, she's a ghost."

Atobe stared frigidly at him, but Oshitari didn't take offense to it. The diva was a perfectionist and expected the same from everyone else.

"Tell them to keep searching, Ore-sama wants results. It seems if we want any more information than was given we'll have to send representatives to the meeting Seigaku called for. Where is Shishido?"

Oshitari took off his glasses moving to clean them only to be interrupted by Atobe's fingers snapping a cleaning spell. Sighing he gave up and looked at Atobe.

"Shishido decided he would go and start his own investigation because your investigators were obviously incompetent fools. Personally, I don't think he could stand the thought of his sweet Chotarou's slain body."

Atobe's jaw clenched tightly.

"Ore-sama will deal with that plebian later. In the meantime, Kabaji, Ore-sama and you shall be going to the meeting at Seigaku. If the plebian is behaving we'll take him too."

"Atobe, it was recommended we only take two representatives from each of the respective council schools."

Huffing, Atobe lounged in one of his luxurious chairs. Disdainful, he looked at Oshitari.

"Seigaku will have all of its representatives there. Ore-sama will not come underrepresented."

Oshitari rolled his eyes. Figures.

…

Ryoma checked the computer clock. 3:00 AM. Shoot. He was going to be late for the appointment with his contact. Damn. Quickly, he reached over grabbing the microfilm he'd finished, putting it away in the order he'd found it. Going back to the desk he slipped the unfinished microfilm into a waterproof container slipping it into his bag. There were twenty three unfinished rolls of microfilm, and he didn't want anything to happen to them before he finished them. Shutting off the computer the room went dark. Swiftly he opened the door to the room, locking it from the inside running up the steps to the main lobby where he had to skip and duck in several places to avoid setting off the alarm. Reaching the main lobby he jumped over the librarian's desk rushing to the alarm control on the wall. 47 seconds. Closing his eyes he pressed the numbers 5-7-3-6-9 into the pad disarming the alarm. Typing in 7-8-2-4-3 he set the alarm again, giving himself plenty of time to exit the building. He made sure to relock the picked doors when he was out.

The air was brisk, but the city was shining brightly in the dark night. Looking up, he noticed the moon was almost full. Another week until it filled the night sky. Setting a moderate pace he descended the stairs and crossed the street heading for inner Tokyo. He wasn't worried about being spotted since he was dressed in pure black clothes loose enough to make him look like a rule obeying kid who was attempting to rebel by staying out past his curfew. At ten, he'd left the library an hour before it closed going home to change clothes, before heading out to meet with another contact. At a quarter to midnight he'd gone back to the library, picking his way in, disarming the alarm long enough to get to the basement to read more microfilm. And proceeded to lose track of time. As long as he got to the place before 3:30, he wouldn't miss the contact.

Glancing around, he saw the streets were mostly devoid of people. As in any large city it was never completely empty no matter what time it was. The few people he did see were harmless, at least to him they were. With news of Hunters being out to anyone who could read the signs in the news, he didn't have to worry about being caught by a non-human. This was just as well, considering he was heading to the least desirable streets in the city. Ryoma wasn't stupid, he'd come armed. There was always the slight chance his contact wouldn't want to talk. And he needed the information.

Stiffening, Ryoma sensed something as he entered the red light district, but quickly he forced his posture to be fluid. Someone was near. In three minutes they came into view. A thin, average height male between 16 to 21 years of age stood there. He was wearing loose fitting clothes that resembled something gang members wore, his long hair tied back in a ponytail and a silver earring in his right ear. Upon seeing Ryoma he glared, snorting to make a point that he wasn't to be messed with. Ryoma kept in character refusing to stare at him directly, edging away slightly. The guy snorted again passing him. Allowing Ryoma to get a good look at the tattoo on his neck. A thin silver stiletto over a spider web. Interesting.

After the guy was out of sight, he allowed a slight smirk to show. He would have to ask around for information on the guy later. The image was burned in his photographic memory, so he was sure to remember what to search for. There was a great chance the guy attending a council school within the city. Ryoma would be the only one to recognize the other if they saw each other. Before leaving the house, he'd put on blue contacts and darkened his hair. Never hurt to be cautious. Turning another corner he spotted his contact leaving. Deciding not to make himself known right away he tailed the person, seeing where it might lead him. Gradually the sky was becoming lighter, and he had less than three hours before he had to be at morning practice. That gave him an hour to waste.

* * *

_Revised: 2/26/12_

All the reviews that said update soon made me laugh. I get the hint.

Yet another installment and more characters introduced. A few introspective moments, break-ins and puppy love. In the next couple of chapters even more characters will be seen. Events might be confusing at the moment but they'll be resolved in future chapters.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review,

False Sourires


	7. Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konami does.

**Bold:** Telepathic speech/ Text

_Italics_: Loud thinking.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meetings**

* * *

**I**_**ndependentWhisperer**_**: Where are you?**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Where have you been?**

**I**_**ndependentWhisperer**_**: Europe. I checked your house in California, it was deserted.**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Ouyaji had us move to his hometown.**

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: You're in Japan? Since when?**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Exactly where were you crawling around? Never mind I don't want to know. Tokyo for over a month.**

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: Sheesh. What about your charges? Can you afford to be on a break?**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: I already asked him that, but he waylaid us by having tickets and a house ready. Kaa-san thought it would be 'exciting'. Don't worry I took care of them. Plus Blackie is keeping an eye on them for me. And it's not a vacation. I have a whole mess to take care of.**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Wanna help?**

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: Hmmmm….stay at home picking fruit and making jam or hop the next flight to Tokyo…Sounds fun. Tell me when you need me. **

**I**_**ndependentWhisperer**_**: Wait…Who else are you asking for help? Because Blackie won't work well with me.**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: No one works well with you. Addie's helping. **

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: Not her! You know our thoughts regarding one another…**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Yes her. I have too many to deal with. Anyways, she's one of the few that stands her ground when dealing with you. **

**I**_**ndependentWhisperer**_**: This is beginning to sound a lot like work…I thought it was supposed to be fun…**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Work or sweet rhubarb pies?…**

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: I'll be in Bolivia. You know how to get a hold of me.**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: Behave. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.**

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: I seem to recall in your last trip that you….**

_**WitchWhisperer**_**: I have work to do. Reminisce later.**

**WitchWhisperer logs out.**

_**IndependentWhisperer**_**: Fine. Be that way. **

**IndependentWhisperer logs out.**

Ryoma looked at the phone screen rolling his eyes. Why did he always choose the weird ones? At least he'd gotten the two of them to agree to help him. Way easier to keep track of the ones that needed to be taken care of. Divide and conquer. Plus wizards annoyed him. Prissy, stuck up snobs.

The sunlight was starting to become visible on the horizon. Karupin sat in his lap purring contentedly, eyes open a little. Any other morning, she would be waking him up soon. He'd finished reading the last of the microfilm the previous night. Sempai were sure troublesome. Leaning back against the net on the tennis court he listened to the neighborhood wakeup. Tennis practice should start in an hour. He wondered when they would be holding the meeting. It was obvious from their behavior that they were being cautious, _suspicious_, of everyone, except maybe him. Shaking his head he smirked. Why did he never register on their danger scale? For all they knew he could be a hunter too. Perhaps he would have to teach them a lesson. To Ryoma it was fairly easy to see who the hunters were.

The porch door slid open to reveal Nanako. Smiling, she greeted him. He really hadn't been at home that much in the past week. Spying on his sempai and all. Ryoma got up from his seated position, Karupin meowing a protest as he moved her to his arms. Maybe he would test his luck and be late to practice today. He smelled like cigarette smoke from the bar last night- _this morning_. Nanako moved to the side as he came in, shutting the door behind him.

"I made breakfast. It's Western. I didn't think you would be here this morning."

Grumbling under his breath, he put Karupin down on the floor next to her food tray before sitting down.

"Did you get all the information you were looking for?"

Nodding, he ate an omelet.

"That's good. How about those two? Are they going to help?"

Chewing he thought it over.

"Hai. At least one of them will. It all depends on if the family agrees."

"Ah."

Something was missing. The house was too pleasant.

"Where's Ouyaji?"

Nanako sat across from him taking a bite of her omelet. Chewing she looked at the carpet where he usually laid reading his filth.

"Auntie told him she needed help with something and threatened to burn all his magazines if he didn't."

Ryoma swore the only reason Kaa-san let Ouyaji read those magazines was so she could use them to blackmail him into doing things for her. It was effective. He and Nanako knew that from personal experience.

"So you're all alone?"

"At least until this afternoon."

That wasn't too long, but maybe he shouldn't try their luck.

"I'll skip morning practice. I need a shower anyways."

Nanako grinned at him.

"That's good. You do _need_ one. I'll drive Momoshiro-kun away when he comes by then."

Ryoma didn't know why people mistake his cousin for being a sweet, pliant young woman. She reminded him of Fuji-sempai at times.

…

Eiji rolled his eyes. He was on the phone with his Kaa-san. Being guilt tripped.

"It's just one meal. Eiji! Have you forgotten that we're your family, not the Fuji's? Isn't it about time you came home anyways?"

He winced. There was a reason he was staying with Fuji, but she wouldn't understand it.

"Hai Kaa-san. I know, but I don't see why I have to go. It's just everyone bringing their girlfriends or boyfriends."

Which he would have: if someone wasn't completely oblivious to his flirting.

"Then bring one of your friends. Bring Oishi-kun. I don't care; I want you here this evening!"

Eiji frowned at the sidewalk. Glaring sideways at a giggling Fuji_. I don't recall you having plans_. Eyes narrowed. **Don't y-**

"Fine. I'm bringing Fujiko with me! And I'm not staying the night either. Let one of the lovebirds use my room."

"Good. I already told Taichi and his fiancé they could use your room. Be here at seven!"

She hung up. That manipulator. All she wanted was the family dinner. He glared at the cell phone.

"Gah! Why do I have to go to dinner? They would all have more fun being lovey-dovey couples if I wasn't there. I mean, I'll show up for Taichi's wedding, but I don't see why I have to be there while Kaa-san and Tou-san meet her."

Fuji chuckled at the outburst.

"Hey, I'm not family and your making me go. Anyways, are you sure you aren't jealous?"

He glared at Fuji.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything to be jealous about."

Earning himself a sadistic smile.

"Oh? So you aren't upset a certain furrie who just happens to play doubles hasn't asked you out yet? Even though, you've clearly had a crush on him for the past two years."

"Nope. Not at all."

Eiji pouted, glowering at the sidewalk.

"So you won't be mad if I start telling his fangirls he's available? Saa, that's good."

"You wouldn't!"

"I thought you didn't care?"

Eiji glowered at his friend, before dashing off towards the school. Baka Lycans. Fujiko caught up to him.

"I'm only teasing, you know that. Seriously, just ask him out already. He's not going to turn you down."

Eiji looked down at the sidewalk. Resuming walking again.

"I've tried that. He didn't get it."

"I could help."

Glancing at Fuji's sparkling expression Eiji shook his head.

"No Fujiko! If he doesn't ask by the end of the year you can help, but not until then. Okay?"

Fuji regarded him through slit eyes.

"Hai. Until the end of the year then."

They resumed the trip in silence. By the time they got to school Eiji was feeling perky and bouncing around. Set on bothering his kohai. Looking around he couldn't find Ochibi or Momo. Spotting Inui and Kaidoh, he ran up to them.

"Did Ochibi sleep in again?"

"Fssh…Seems Echizen left before the Baka could get him, but he hasn't made it to practice yet, so the Baka is looking around his favorite sleeping spots."

"Ninety-nine percent chance you were planning to glomp Echizen."

Eiji frowned at Inui. Boring. Turning around he saw Fuji greeting Taka. Momo was running up to the courts alone as Tezuka and Oishi came out of the locker rooms.

"Sorry, I looked all around the school but he isn't here."

Tezuka frowned.

"He might be sleeping somewhere. Let's get on with practice. Have one of the freshmen tell you if he doesn't show up for his first class."

Momo nodded. And they resumed with morning practice.

…

Ryoma yawned crossing the courts. The school had already locked the gates, but there was an opening they never blocked off near the tennis courts. Fortunately, it was well into first period and sempai-taichi were in class, so he wouldn't be grilled by bucho at the moment. Someone would likely ambush him at lunch, but that was three periods away. He planned to get a nap in at some point.

"Hey! Echizen-kun! Wait up!"

Recognizing the voice, he turned his head to look at the crazy girl running right towards him. Kaidoh-sempai's fangirl_. Supposedly_. She never seemed to be on courts cheering for him from what he could tell.

"So…you over slept too?"

She asked while rubbing her head sheepishly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Can't believe someone besides me knows about that entrance. Seriously, whenever anyone else is locked out they try to climb the gate to get in. How stupid is that? Figures a tennis player like you would know the trick."

She followed him shoulder to shoulder, not quite touching him, but close enough. He just raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Sure you are Kaidoh- sempai's fangirl? I am beginning to think you might be a stalker…"

Open jawed she stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"First you were late, than detention and now you're late again. Don't suppose you'll be in detention this afternoon too?"

Regaining her senses, she frowned at him before her expression turned to a falsely bright grin.

"Well if you're so insistent, I just might take you up on the offer. You bring the burgers and I'll grab the ponta."

He glared mildly at her cheeky response.

"No thanks. Bad to eat with stalkers, it encourages them."

To prove his point he picked up his pace. She glared at his back before jogging to catch up.

"Seriously, you're too cocky. Just because we keep running into each other, you think I'm stalking you. Jeez. I happen to be Kaidoh-sempai's fangirl; the number one rule to being Kaidoh-sempai's fangirl is not to embarrass him by fangirling in front of other people."

Ryoma crushed the need to roll his eyes. It made sense. Kaidoh- sempai was so shy.

"Yeah. I bet."

"Jerk."

Hmphing she walked a little ways ahead of him but as they approached the edge of the stairs she turned around smiling cheekily at him. He eyed her suspiciously. In his experience girls were never nice to you without a reason, especially when they were smiling like that.

"You are so lucky I am such a forgiving person. I have decided I will forgive you for calling me a stalker-

"How considerate of you."

Glare.

"-If you give Kaidoh-sempai a letter from me, or at least put it in his club locker."

Their eyes met. Neither backed down.

"Wouldn't that just be proving my stalker accusation?"

"Yep. So I wouldn't be mad at you because it would be true then."

Seriously. Girls are insane. Manipulative blackmailers too. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't you just break in like the rest of the fangirls?"

She shook her head pouting. Following him she entered the school.

"Nope. Ryuzaki-san sits in front of the locker room and scares away everyone who comes near it. Surprised you didn't notice how safe it was from love notes and girls before."

Now that he thought about it, there were never any confessions in the lockers. Guys who had been asked to pass on love notes were the real reason confessions were passed around in the locker room.

"So why can't you go give it to him? There is no way your shy."

That earned him another glare. He shrugged it off.

"Because Kaidoh-sempai is shy. So will you give him the letter?"

Hmmm, say no or be incessantly bugged for hours until he gave in to her demands?

"Fine. I'll slip it in his locker during practice."

The catty grin she gave him was annoying. Grudgingly he held out his hand for the letter, only to see her pull out a small package. He rolled his eyes, taking it from her and tossing it into his bag.

"I thought you said you wanted to give him a letter. Whatever. Shouldn't you be going to class now?"

She blinked at him a few times outside his class, before her eyes widened.

"Oh shoot! Class!"

Rolling his eyes once again he watched her panic turning to leave.

"Stalk you later!"

She yelled as she dashed off to her classroom. Figures she would find that entertaining. Time for a nap he thought as he entered his classroom.

…

Fuji watched entertained as Echizen ran around the track. Tezuka had glared at Echizen the moment he showed up for practice thirty minutes late that afternoon because he had gotten detention. Then he had given Echizen the ultimatum to stretch before running one hundred and fifty laps, or be put under the personal regiment of Inui for the rest of that day. Echizen hadn't even stopped to answer, getting into his stretches on the track. That was an hour ago, practice was over now but Echizen still had sixty more laps to run. Unfortunately or luckily, Echizen would probably just be finishing his laps by the time the council meeting ended. Sighing, Fuji let his attention wander back to his other teammates.

Tezuka wasn't even bothering to watch the players, choosing instead to glare at the gates waiting for the moment when the rest of the council members showed up. Inui was half heartedly taking data on the regulars, but wasn't serious about it as they were all distracted. Eiji was playing a light match with Oishi, but both had their minds elsewhere. Kaidoh and Momo were fighting about something that happened in class, settling on calling out insults while Kawamura tried to stop them. Fuji gave it about another minute before he went into burning mode. Shaking his head he wandered over to Tezuka who gave him a cursory glance before turning back to the gates.

"If you're worrying about the trouble they'll cause when they get here, why not dismiss the club early so you won't have to worry them getting hurt?"

Tezuka gave him another sideways glance before sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you're right. I can't stop that entire lot from harming the team. And I know they aren't all disciplined."

"Hai. Whatever you say bucho."

Fuji commented grinning up at Tezuka. His eyes slit open a bit when he saw the edge of one of Tezuka's lips quirk.

"Good. Tell Echizen he has to finish running the rest of his laps before he can leave tonight."

"Is that wise? The reason you want to dismiss the rest of the team is for their safety."

The quirk was gone. Tezuka turned his head regarding Fuji gravely.

"There are too many of them for us to protect everyone, but if it's just him that remains there are more than enough of us to protect him."

Regarding him for a moment, Fuji nodded than leisurely prowled down the courts to the track. Behind him he could hear Tezuka shouting that practice was ending early that day. The ensuing chaos made him smirk. His team was so entertaining. Observing Echizen, he noticed the freshman didn't seem to have heard Tezuka's announcement, though he glanced over to the courts when he heard the shouting. Shaking his head Fuji jogged down to the track waiting for the freshman to make another lap before joining him on the track. Echizen only threw him a confused look before turning to stare ahead again.

"Echizen."

Fuji opened his eyes halfway. He hated being ignored and that just happened to be his young kohai's talent. Putting a lid on some of his killing intent, he ran up and grabbed Echizen's shoulder. Receiving a glare in return.

"What Fuji-sempai? I have to run another fifty-eight laps. If you have to run laps, run laps. Don't talk."

Why did he have such disrespectful, annoying kohai?

"I just came to tell you bucho wants you to finish running laps before you can leave tonight. Oh, and he's dismissing the rest of the team because representatives from other schools are coming for a small conference this evening. If by some chance you do finish early just go home, don't disturb the meeting. I'll go get your bags if you need me to."

"_Annoying lap crazed buchos and their messengers_."

Echizen muttered under his breath in English. He pointed over to the end of the track where a black bag lay on the ground. Fuji just grinned sadistically. It just happened to be Echizen's luck that Fuji understood English the best out of all his teammates.

"_Okay. Than head home when you're finished running laps Ryoma_. _Don't be late tomorrow_."

Fuji crooned before jogging back to the courts to his kohai's complete annoyance. Chuckling under his breath. Really, the team needed to work on their freshman's attitude. But it was cute too. Especially when the other teams had to deal with it. Dilemmas. Glancing at the courts he saw Eiji waiting for him. Oishi must have gone to help Tezuka.

**Did your puppy leave? Saa, someone needs to train him**.

_Shut up Fujiko. You assume he's my puppy, but he happens to be following his master right now._

**Don't take it seriously. I hate emo Eiji. Anyways Oishi's a beta and Tezuka's an alpha. I doubt you are going to change the order of command any time soon. Doesn't mean he doesn't care more for you, it's just ingrained in the furries minds to take orders from the strongest. **

Eiji glared back him, choosing to close off his minds. Clearly thinking uncomplimentary things. Really. Fuji slowed his jog into a walk.

"Oh, stop being moody. Are you still annoyed we have to eat dinner with your family tonight? I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting all your siblings new significant others."

"No, I won't! Agh. They are going to tease me all throughout dinner about my crush. Ugh. Can't at least one of them be single! Just because I'm the youngest…"

Eiji pouted flinging his arms all about in protest. Fuji grinned. Especially as he saw a certain figure approaching them with a confused look on his face. Too much opportunity to pass up.

"Well, you could always pull the baby photos out for them. I'm sure your siblings will love that."

Eiji stopped a moment, thinking about it.

"Hehe. That would be fun. Knowing them they already thought of that and have hid all the photos though. May be if I point it out to Kaa-san she'll figure out where the pictures are."

Grinning, Eiji glomped Fuji.

"Thanks Fujiko! You're the best. Since your coming to dinner with me anyways you can help me hold them off."

"Ah, but maybe I want to know why you're not in a relationship either. I mean being a tennis regular, and really popular in your class you should have one by now."

Eiji peered at him, suspicious.

"Don't be mean Fujiko. You're supposed to be on my side. Anyways they'll probably start picking on you and asking why you aren't in a relationship either."

"Well-"

"I really don't want to know why you aren't dating anyone Fujiko. You'll probably say something like your waiting for Yuuta to stop being mad at you."

"You said it not me."

Eiji was glaring at him, while his partner was standing behind him, staring confusedly at both of them.

"Uhm… What's this about you being in relationship with Yuuta, Fuji? And why is it important for when you have dinner with Eiji?"

Eiji jumped in surprise, turning on his heel to see his doubles partner staring down at him. Quickly he glanced at Fuji glaring before looking nervously at Oishi again.

_You didn't tell me he was behind me why? _

**I wanted to see your reaction.**

Y_ou just wanted me to say that I want him as my boyfriend._

**It almost worked too. **

"Is something going on Eiji?"

Oishi was staring at the both of them worriedly.

"It's nothing Oishi. Fujiko's just being mean. Again."

"It didn't sound that way to me. If I'm correct you were asking him to help you keep your siblings from picking on you."

Eiji pouted. Oishi gazed down at him sternly, eyebrow raised. Fuji chuckled, fingers itching for a camera. It was never there when you most wanted it.

"So… either of you going to tell me what you're talking about?"

Eiji looked away from them glaring out at the people leaving for the day. Fuji shook his head meeting Oishi's curious frown.

"Kikumaru-san _asked_ Eiji to come home for dinner tonight since the rest of his siblings will be visiting. The dinner is to meet Taichi's fiancé, but everyone else, except Eiji, is bringing their significant other. He made the mistake of trying to get out of it because he didn't want to be a third wheel to all their lovey-dovey behavior, so I was _invited_ ever so gratefully to be Eiji's 'Don't- Pick-On-Me- Because- I- Don't-Have- A-"

"-Fujiko! You're such a loudmouth! Humph!"

Eiji glomped him glaring, while Fuji attempted to unwrap himself from the annoyed acrobatics player. Casting a glance at Oishi to implore him for help, Fuji thought he saw a frown before Oishi looked at him, laughed and went to help him disentangle the irritated Eiji.

**Ooh. Is Seigaku having trouble with their only doubles pair? Tsk. Tsk. I expected better out of you. **

Fuji's eyes glinted as he managed to shove Eiji off him into Oishi's grasp turning to search for the speaker. Seiichi was grinning angelically at them. Seems the Rikkai Dai council representatives had appeared. Maybe it was best he'd gotten Tezuka to dismiss the club early.

**Seiichi. I didn't know you were here. Early, as usual. And it's not my fault they're this way.**

**Oh?**

Seiichi raised an eye brow at him, arms firmly crossed in front of his torso. Jacket blowing lightly as it hung loosely on his shoulders. Fuji gave a Cheshire grin back.

**Yep. The red head tricked me into not helping him get them together. But don't worry the parameters of that deal are up in a few months. Then I can help them to my heart's content!**

Even at the distance between them, Fuji could see a tiny quirk in Seiichi's mouth.

**Mmmm. Are you sure they will survive long enough to get together? Well, tell me if you need any help with your plans…since I can't mess with my team.**

**Ah, poor Seiichi. Want to tell me about it?**

**Maybe later…I think we need to interrupt the little meeting between our…what's that word you use?**

**Furries?**

**Yes. We should make sure our furries stop growling at one another; at least, before the other teams arrive and judge us for their lack of pedigree.**

**Saaa, I suppose you're right.**

Fuji broke his gaze from Seiichi turning to regard the two doubles partners who seemed to be having an interesting discussion. Who knew Oishi could get jealous?_ I wonder if I have time to get my camera from my locker._ As he wandered over to them, the two looked up at him. Eiji's cheeks stained pink as he glared off into the distance. Tsk, tsk he would really have to help Oishi be more discrete in questioning his partner.

"Is something the matter Fuji? You spaced out there for a moment."

Oishi inquired attempting to hide his disappointment in not being able to question Eiji anymore. Fuji grinned.

"Hmmm…oh, Seiichi's here. He's wondering if we should interrupt the glaring contest between Tezuka and Sanada-kun."

Eiji's moody disposition fell in an instant at this sudden topic of interest, as he looked around avidly trying to spot Tezuka. Oishi's eyes went round; he mouthed an 'O' before running off in the direction the two alpha lycans were at.

"I forgot the meeting meant the other Lycans would be coming. This is going to be so entertaining Fujiko! Do you have your camera?"

Shaking his head pouting, Fuji glanced longingly at the locker room as they walked to the school where the meeting would take place. As they came in sight of sight of the two stoic figures, a hand came from behind Fuji, holding out a camera. Glancing over his shoulder, Fuji saw Inui, glasses glinting.

"Ninety-six percent chance you wanted your camera."

He mumbled. Fuji's mischievous smile grew as he grabbed the camera.

"Thank you Inui. This is just what I wanted."

Chuckling at the scribbling data master, Fuji made his way over to Seiichi. Tezuka and Sanada glared at one another, not blinking an eye. He had the inkling they were both oblivious to their surroundings and Oishi's attempts at trying to stop them. If Sanada wasn't glaring at Tezuka, he was sure he would be glaring Oishi into submission. Rankling Tezuka even more. Now really, why couldn't furries be as reasonable as vampires in greeting one another? He would never know. Observing their interaction a little more he finally decided to take a picture.

"I want one of those."

Seiichi whispered his eyes never leaving the now alert duo that were glaring at the offender. Fuji shrugged.

"Of course."

He whispered back, before raising his camera more and snapping another shot.

"Saaa…I think I could have done better. Let me try again. C'mon. Continue staring longingly into each other's eyes waiting for the other to realize your-"

"Fuji! You can join Echizen tomorrow."

"Oops. You wanted to say something yourself. Sorry for spoiling the surprise."

Tezuka gave him a death glare, as Sanada glanced around at their spectators. Eyes widening as he realized Seiichi had witnessed the interaction. Seiichi just smirked knowingly at him. Blushing, he pulled his cap down. Fuji snapped another shot just for Seiichi, causing Sanada to blush more. Taking the initiative, Seiichi took a step forward.

"Good afternoon, Tezuka-san. It's been a while. I can't say I'm overjoyed at the reason for us meeting one another so soon, I'd rather hoped it'd be across a net."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, nodding at Seiichi.

"Ah, I quite agree Yukimura-san, but one can't help the actions of outside forces. Come into the school we'll head to the meeting room, and wait for the others to arrive."

Seiichi nodded his head, acquiescing. Sanada followed his lead. Tezuka gave an intent glare at Momoshiro and Kaidoh, silently telling them to wait outside for the other members to arrive, also conveying they were to make sure no one went after Echizen. Serious they both nodded, knowing better than to bicker this time. Staying with them were the freshmen trio and Arai, who would patrol the campus shooing people away. The rest of the team followed the two buchos inside.

"I noticed one of your tennis members is still on the grounds. I'd thought you'd dismissed them for the afternoon. Something I didn't dare do, which is why Renji isn't present, I just can't trust anyone else to monitor the club while Genchirou and I are gone."

Seiichi peacefully commented to Tezuka, who didn't rise to the veiled insult.

"Yes, the club was given leave to go early since they will make it up with an extra training session tomorrow. With the rest of the council representatives coming, I didn't think it wise to let them to their own devices. As for the one running on the courts; he's making up for a couple practices he missed."

Eyes flashing, Seiichi lost his grin. Observing Tezuka he quirked an eyebrow.

"Mmmm. I understand, or I would if any of my members, besides Niou-kun, had the gall to skip a practice."

Tezuka nodded. Sanada looked between the two of them for a moment, before speaking.

"Is that the freshman we've been hearing so much about?"

The silence that met his question caused Seiichi to recapture his grin.

"Oh dear, are you sure you should have let him stay? Fudomine isn't exactly happy with him at the moment are they?"

Fuji decided it was about time he spoke up, when Oishi beat him to it.

"Tachibana-san wouldn't let a loss cause his team to lose control like that. Actually, he seems really easy going."

Oishi finished sheepishly. Sanada threw him a skeptical glance as they were ushered in the student council room Tezuka had access to as student body president. The Seigaku team sat in strategic spots around the room though Fuji and Eiji made sure to stay upfront near Tezuka, as they were the reason this meeting was being called. Both were beginning to feel the pressure the meeting was causing. After a few moments of terse silence, the door slid open revealing a familiar smiling face. Saeki nodded at him before heading to join the two bucho.

**Are you the only representative they sent?**

**Yeah. You know the others. No way would I trust our freshman not to cause havoc if he came, so they sent the responsible one. **

**Humph. **

Rolling his eyes Saeki greeted the other two, as the door slid open again revealing Sengoku and Chiitose entering. Apparently more than one team had settled on sending just one representative. Then again, it could get chaotic if all the representatives chose to show themselves. Everyone's Elders had fits when it came time for the national tennis tournament. Funny how so many of this generation's council members were a part of tennis teams. It was rare for so many to gather together and have the accordance their teams experienced. Of course, the violence they could do to one another might play some part with that. And it was so much easier to protect oneself with an alliance going on.

A small ruckus and laughter outside made Fuji raise his head and watch the door. In walked Tachibana with Kamio followed by Mizuki and Akazawa. Fuji almost missed the stiffening of Chiitose's shoulders at spotting Tachibana because he was busy death glaring Mizuki. Why did Yuuta have to go to that sneaky rat's school? He would never figure it out. There were plenty of others that had better schools he could have joined. At least Yuuta hadn't come with Mizuki; he'd already told him about the incident when he was home one day. Yuuta had been avoiding him since, though he'd nodded at Eiji when he saw him.

"So does anyone know where Hyoutei is?"

Sengoku asked, bored. It was as if an immense eye rolling syndrome infected the room. Surprisingly, it was Sanada who snorted,

"With that Diva? They'll be 'fashionably' late just for the attention."

No one argued with him. They were all well acquainted with the fledgling wizarding team's excessive amounts of drama. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late. Inui spoke up.

"Atobe and company should be here in the next half hour. I told Kaidoh to inform Atobe the meeting was taking place three hours early than we scheduled."

Everyone's eye twitched at the comment. Three hours? And he still wasn't here? It was a good thing Inui had lied. Else wise they all would have been charged with committing homicide against a fellow council member. Speaking of the Diva, it was at that moment Oshitari chose to slide the door open. Atobe strutted in coat thrown over shoulder as Kabaji, Jiroh, Oshitari and Shishido followed. It was the last member that held his attention; before, his gaze moved on to see Kaidoh and Momoshiro closing the door behind them.

"Ore-sama is here. We can get this meeting over with now."

Really, Atobe was so lucky it was mostly other wizards who attended Hyoutei. Anyone at Seigaku would have wrung his neck already; a sneaking suspicion told him it was the same for the other schools. Actually, he didn't know how Shishido hadn't managed it yet. No one except the Atobes would hold it against him.

"Nice of you to show yourself Atobe."

Yukimura commented smiling at him. Tezuka refused to give him the acknowledgement, which Sanada seemed to be in agreement with. Atobe stared down his nose at them.

"Well of course Ore-sama couldn't let you miss out on his appearance. Isn't there a meeting to get over with? Ore-sama hardly sees why everyone is dallying around."

With that he perched lightly on one of the desks. Oshitari chose to seat himself near the door, away from Atobe, while Jiroh sat in the open seat next to Atobe and Kabaji stood behind the both of them. Like Oshitari, Shishido chose to stay on the other side of the room but he leaned against the wall.

"So good of you to insist on helping us conclude this gathering Atobe."

Tachibana quipped. Atobe raised his brow arrogantly.

"Ore-sama tries to do what he can for you plebeians."

Potential. Strong magical potential had to be the reason he could say that and still live. Fuji was about to give up attempting to figure it out. Seiichi and he would have to do something about this later. Shouldn't be a problem getting Tezuka to turn a blind eye either. Shwip. Swack. Fuji glanced up to see Ryuzaki-sensei enter the room shutting the sliding door behind her. He'd forgotten she was supposed to oversee the meeting. The only member of the council sensei to act as a witness for the gathering.

"Ah, sorry for being late. I didn't think Atobe-kun would be here for another hour. Guess surprises happen every day. Good to see you aren't letting dramatics get in the way of important events Atobe-kun."

Atobe narrowed his eyes at her trying to apprehend her meaning. As entertaining as it would be to let Atobe know he had been tricked, they had to finish the meeting at some point. Saeki picked up on that.

"Entertaining as it is catching up with everyone; I have to catch a train back to Chiba tonight. I'm sure I'm not the only who has a long trip back, so can we get on with this already?"

A general murmur went up around the room.

"Alright. Tezuka why don't you speak first?"

Ryuzaki suggested pointing in his direction. Nodding he stood up.

"Hopefully, everyone knows why you were called here tonight, but just in case, I'll relate the reason to you. Last weekend, on Saturday night, Fuji and Kikumaru ran into a Hunter during one of their hunts. The Hunter acted like she knew who Kikumaru was, almost as if she had intimate knowledge of him. In fact, it seems she had been walking the lengths of that location for several weeks, waiting for Kikumaru to go on a hunt. It just happened that night he wasn't alone, but had Fuji tailing him, so when she attacked they managed to overcome her pretty quickly. They disposed of her properly according to the Alliance Ordinance 524-6."

The room was quiet as Tezuka stopped his speech. It was Chiitose who asked the question.

"So far it seems as if this affair is standard and has been dealt with efficiently. I don't see why we have to be here. From what I heard this is only a concern to Seigaku."

Looking around, Fuji tried to gauge everyone's reaction. Seems some others felt the same way. Seiichi was watching Tezuka curiously, while Sanada was staring at Eiji. Atobe and his crew were strangely silent. Figures. He probably had his private investigators check into it. Maybe they found something; then again, if they had Atobe would be smugger about it. Seems as if they had come up empty handed. Fuji almost felt sorry for them. However he wasn't a renowned sadist for nothing.

"Chiitose has a point, but we all know you aren't one to go about frivolously calling council meetings Tezuka. So why don't you share whatever it is you are hiding?"

Tilting his head Fuji peered at Seiichi through half open eyes. Seiichi stared expectantly at Tezuka. Meeting his eyes Tezuka answered the challenge.

"Originally, I hadn't intended to bother the council with this, as it was a private affair as Chiitose-san suggested. That was until Fuji informed me of what he'd seen in the Hunter's thoughts before she died."

"And just why did Fuji-kun think he needed to read the mind of a woman he was about to kill?"

The slimy rat asked, interrupting Tezuka. Before Tezuka could respond Fuji spoke up.

"Well, Misui-chan, it is considered a wise precaution to make sure you have tied up all loose ends when dealing with a Hunter. Indeed under Ordinance 66-7 it is highly recommended a Hunter's mind be searched before they are executed. Although I can understand how you would not be aware of that Mimili-chan."

Fuji heard a loud cough behind him, and could almost picture Saeki…and Chiitose fighting back laughs at this. The rat's face was turning a nice deep scarlet hue. Good. He'd prefer blue though. Tezuka frowned at him.

"As I was saying; Fuji went through her mind and found some unsettling information. It appears the woman was a part of a group of talented amateur Hunters, with the ringleader being a possibly experienced, connected Hunter."

"You're still failing to tell us how this has to deal with the rest of the council Tezuka."

Tachibana commented. Tezuka glared at him, adjusting his glasses.

"I was getting to that, if you would be patient. The group of Hunters is primarily interested in locating a certain vampire Kikumaru has a connection to and exterminating him. Before anyone asks how this relates to them. Apparently, the group has all suffered a loss incurred by non-humans before, not all vampires. All were specifically hurt by this vampire in particular. As soon as they locate the vampire they are looking for we have ascertained that they will most likely come after members of the Alliance because they did not control said vampire as they should have. Meaning the incident will not be specific to Seigaku. Chiefly seeing as they have infiltrated our territories, unbeknownst to us."

"Exactly what do you mean by our territories, Tezuka?"

Sanada inquired from his seat next to Yukimura. Glancing around the room at everyone, Tezuka finally met Sanada's gaze.

"I mean that the Hunters have integrated themselves into our schools without our realization. The Hunter, that was executed according to our laws, was a secretary at Fudomine, and had an ample source of observations collected on the council representatives there. For the last ten months she has been spying on them working to find out their racial affiliation*, and potential weaknesses. She had not acted on any of the observations because of her agreement with the other Hunters to get rid of the vampire they are hunting first."

Turning his head a bit Fuji watched Tachibana go white. Than his eyes dilated as he became annoyed. Before it could go too far, Chiitose plopped into the chair next to Tachibana. Nudging him, he got his attention. Something was definitely going on between the two of them. In the meantime, Oshitari spoke up, while his bucho remained unusually silent.

"I agree that it is strange for a Hunter who is attempting to get a hold of one of Seigaku's representatives to be infiltrating and observing the habits of another school. Still I fail to see why Seigaku couldn't handle this by themselves."

Fuji's gaze wandered from Oshitari to his silent bucho, catching Tezuka's gaze. Tezuka nodded at Fuji's tilted head. Turning in his seat Fuji met Oshitari's gaze.

"Well, I have the confidence we could, but there happens to be the small insignificant fact that the other Hunter's have also immersed themselves in other schools that are not Seigaku. A well thought out idea on their part since we need permission and support to act in other schools. If I'm not mistaken one of them is residing in Hyoutei. Hmmm, Atobe?"

Fuji's naked blue eyes pierced an uncharacteristically stoic Atobe.

"Ore-sama acknowledges that he received your information about the possibility of a Hunter residing at Hyoutei, but has failed in locating said Hunter yet. However, Ore-sama wants it stressed that _**he**_ is without a question not the Hunter you are looking for. After five years there is no doubt. Rest assured that whoever the Hunter is they will be taken care of by Hyoutei. Seigaku will not be granted permission to intervene."

Silence met Atobe's statement. Fuji never really expected that _**he**_ was the Hunter in question. He had said almost all of them were amateurs after all. It was surprising how adamant Atobe was about defending him, given the Atobe family's hatred of Hunters. For all his faults, Atobe was loyal and steadfast when he decided to be, but the person had to work hard to prove themselves before they earned the Atobes' trust. Seiichi's voice interrupted his reveries.

"So both Hyoutei and Fudomine have Hunters? How many more Hunters are there Shusuke? And do we have to be concerned with them residing in our schools?"

Letting Atobe and Oshitari out of his sight, Fuji turned his gaze to a serious Seiichi.

"From what I gathered from the woman's mind, which is less than I desired, there are four other Hunters besides herself. To keep themselves from being noticed and found, they keep minimum contact with one another and did not reveal their true identities to one another, or their place of infiltration. But she seemed to have an idea of where she thought they might be. One at Hyoutei, one at Rikkidai, one here at Seigaku and the last one apparently took a different approach than the rest because she had no idea where he is. "

Seiichi nodded, lips drawn tight. Making rapid eye contact with Sanada, he turned his gaze on Fuji then Tezuka.

"Rikki dai will take the same approach as Hyoutei. Seigaku is not welcome to intervene, but may dispense any further information they have regarding the Hunters."

Tezuka nodded. Sengoku stepped in.

"I'm not sure if Seigaku is welcoming help though I would guess not. Continued information would be welcome, especially if the whereabouts of the last Hunter are determined."

"Anyone willing to deal with the last Hunter is welcome to, but the infiltrator in Seigaku will be specifically dealt with by us, once found. If that is agreed upon by everyone we will conclude the meeting, as I know some of you must have a long return home."

A general murmur of agreement concurred that the last Hunter was open to anyone that ran across him. Everyone would be on the lookout for information, and would be sure to relate it to the rest of the representatives. As Fuji was about to get up a voice stopped them.

"Keke. Seigaku really doesn't know who its Hunter is? I truly find that sad considering all the so-called tensai you have here."

Everyone turned to stare at the chuckling rat. Fuji's eyes narrowed. What is he up to?

"No, Mizuki-san. I am afraid we don't. Is there something you would like to add?"

Tezuka queried coolly. The rest of the Seigaku members were bristling with annoyance.

"Hai. Actually, there is. I'm pretty sure I saw him running laps before I came in."

All the Seigaku members froze.

"Echizen?"

Eiji finally said disbelievingly. The rat nodded leaning forward haughtily.

"Is that his name? Your freshman if I'm not mistaken. I can't believe none of you saw it! Kekeke."

As Fuji moved forward to strangle the creep once and for all he felt Seiichi and Saeki grab a hold of him.

**Shusuke Stop. **

**He's said nothing unreasonable. **

**You can't just kill a council representative for no reason. **

**Yes I can. Screw the punishment.**

Struggling to hold onto him as they were they failed to notice their surroundings until they heard the slam. Momo had hit his hands on the desk before grabbing the rat by the collar.

"Now listen here you slimy bastard. Echizen is **not** a Hunter. Do you hear me?"

Shaking his collar, the rat's head shook. The laughing stopped.

"Tezuka call off your subordinate."

Sanada ordered, staring at the scene, not even bothering to look at Tezuka who was gazing impassively at the scene in front of him arms crossed. He didn't say a word. Tachibana switched his gaze between Tezuka and Momo.

"Sanada is right. Call him off before we're forced to pull him off Mizuki-san. I saw Echizen play in the last tournament. You can't deny he is incredibly gifted athletically, even with his small frame; there is a possibility that he is the Hunter. Even you have to admit that Tezuka."

Just as Chiitose opened his mouth to add his say, Tezuka spoke up.

"You should really be careful what kind of accusations you make Mizuki. Not everyone is likely to agree with you. Particularly when the accusation is unfounded."

All eyes turned to Tezuka surprised by his defense of his teammates' actions.

"Momoshiro let go of him. He's not worth your time. Go cool off outside."

Grimacing, Momo's eyes flared, but he dropped the rat back into his seat before stomping out of the room. Gazes were torn between Tezuka and the rat.

"Kaidoh, go make sure he isn't causing a ruckus."

Ryuzaki-sensei broke the silence observing the scene apathetically.

"I suggest you take Tezuka-kun's advice Mizuki, and be careful who you accuse. Echizen just happens to be the son of one of my old pupil's and we are very close family friends. There is no way I wouldn't know if the boy was Hunter."

Giving one last admonishing look, she left the room. Slowly Seiichi and Saeki let him go. Inhaling deeply, he managed to quash the urge to strangle the rat that moment by thinking of Yuuta's reaction to the news. It was close, but he managed to walk down the steps to stand by Tezuka's side. By that time everyone except for the rat, had gotten out of their seats and were lurking around, unsure if they should leave yet. Oddly, it was the Diva himself who ended the tense atmosphere.

"And they say Hyoutei is the melodramatic school. At the moment, Ore-sama would say you are beating us. Since you're so eager to believe that your dear freshman is not a Hunter, and Mizuki here believes that somehow an extremely gifted mind reading vampire managed to miss your freshman being a Hunter, Ore-sama is willing to offer his services to help determine whether or not your dearest kohai is a Hunter."

Tezuka lifted an eyebrow skeptical.

"How do you plan to do that?"

Smirking Atobe started walking towards the door.

"Ore-sama will take that as an acceptance of his services. Shishido, follow me."

Rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath about narcissistic wizards and their slave complexes, the long haired teen trailed behind Atobe. Fuji had a sneaking suspicion of what was going to happen. Everyone left the room, except for Mizuki and Inui, who had stayed behind to make sure he left. Upon hitting the front of the school entrance, a few of the representatives left. Fuji was too busy watching the events to say good-bye to Saeki. He shrugged it off, making a mental note to call Saeki later. Tezuka and Fuji, along with Atobe and Shishido, were the only ones to go down to the track where they saw Echizen stretching with a girl yelling at him. Narrowing his eyes, Tezuka appeared to be annoyed by this turn of events. Surprising that Echizen even talked to a girl besides Ryuzaki-chan.

Nearing the track, she finally saw them. Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell for a brief heartbeat before she turned red and went running in the other direction. Echizen finally turned to look over his shoulder, eyes widening a bit at spotting them. _Damn. Tezuka said I had to run as many laps as him tomorrow and Echizen just had to go and increase them._ Tezuka's eyes glinting with the unspoken order. Atobe appeared quite amused by the whole situation. His lips twitched. Echizen's gaze flew between the running girl, Tezuka and the two new people. Oddly his eyes lingered on Shishido, skipping over Atobe after a glance. Most likely recognizing Atobe as narcissist, and delighting in annoying him by withholding acknowledgement. The diva was stewing at the lack of attention. Clearly it was working. Loudly clearing his throat, Atobe looked at Tezuka.

"Ore-sama wasn't aware you let your players slack off and visit with their girlfriends when they are supposed to be practicing Tezuka. Obviously, this is where your players' lack of manners comes from. There is a little something out there called orders. Subordinates are supposed to follow them. Ore-sama can teach you."

Familiar with the Diva's obnoxious superiority complex, Tezuka ignored his fellow bucho, though his eyes continued to bore in to Echizen. Their little kohai on the other hand had turned his attention to the Diva. Oh this should be fun…two unyielding arrogant characters, and a show down. A slow lazy smirk drew on Echizen's lips, as his golden eyes filled with mirth while regarding the Diva, who was primping at the attention. It was actually a really kawaii scene, as Echizen couldn't hide beneath his cap at the moment. Fuji fell to temptation and withdrew the camera from his pocket, sneakily turning off the flash, and tilting it to get the best picture without being seen. Shishido and Tezuka glanced at him suspiciously hearing a telltale click. Neither Atobe nor Echizen bothered to look his way. Fully smirking, Echizen slowly got up and turned his head to Tezuka.

"I finished running the laps Bucho. Can I go now?"

Tezuka lifted an eyebrow. Thirty laps finished during the meeting? Fuji just might have to give his little kohai his private attention if he kept trying to increase their laps for tomorrow. Before Tezuka could say a word Atobe jumped in.

"Liars? You allow your subordinates to lie to you too? Really Tezuka, I expected better. And they can't even lie well. A girl just left from quite visibly talking to him, and now he says he finished his laps. Hey, brat. Go finish your laps. Actually, do an extra set."

Echizen's eyes narrowed but his smirk didn't fall. In fact it just became wider at the challenge. Deliberately turning away from Atobe and walking over to Tezuka, he leaned down quickly to grab his bag. His eyes flickered over at Fuji.

"_Who's the Monkey King? I didn't think they let animals become bucho. Is he captain of a zoo? If so, shouldn't his trainer take him back now? Obviously he's not well-trained._"

English words bombarded Fuji's mind, causing him to grin widely with closed eyes when he interpreted them. Glancing over at the confused expression on Atobe's face, and Tezuka's absolutely still shoulders, he thought it wouldn't take them long to decipher the meaning either. Before the outburst, Fuji responded.

"_Oh that's Hyoutei's bucho. Absolutely one big zoo. You'll get the chance to witness it when we play in the tournament. I do hope you finished all your laps though, because it would reflect very poorly on the team if someone couldn't act better than a bunch of zoo animals_."

Echizen nodded. About the same time Atobe's face went purple, while Shishido watched them all with confusion.

"Brat! I am not a monkey! "

The diva shouted, scaring any birds in the vicinity. A tickling sensation in the back of his head told Fuji onlookers were fairly entertained by the outburst. Shishido wasn't even bothering to hide his smirk. Tezuka firmly kept his gaze on Atobe instead of watching his smirking kohai.

"Oh you understand English? No wonder they made you their king."

Atobe was seething ready to retort, but Shishido, being smug, grabbed his arm and started pulling it in the direction of the gates.

"Shishido what the hell are you doing?"

"He's trying to take you back to the zoo. What does it look like he's trying to do Monkey King?"

The smirking young man couldn't resist adding before Shishido could open his mouth. Earning Echizen a favorable grin from the long haired man.

"Brat's right Bucho. Got what you wanted already, so I don't see the need to stick around. 'Sides, Choutarou's waiting to practice with me. Oshitari offered a doubles game against him and the baka. So let's go already. Not like you were winning the smack talk anyways."

Fuji didn't even to bother hiding the camera as he snapped pictures of the steaming, protesting Atobe. Priceless. He just loved his snarky little kohai. For all the cockiness, he just had a way with people. Returning his attention back to Echizen he saw him getting the 'Frown' from Tezuka.

"Do you actually expect me to believe you ran all those laps already?"

Rolling his eyes, Echizen shrugged his shoulders.

"As if I wouldn't finish them all. If I lied about you'd just make me run more later. I'm not stupid bucho. Ask them; they were keeping count towards the end."

Pointing his thumb at the freshmen trio behind him, Echizen waited impatiently for Tezuka to question them. Fuji asked the question for him.

"You three!"

"Hai!"

They responded, jumpy at being addressed by the proclaimed tensai of the team.

"Did Echizen finish all his laps, or is he lying?"

Eyes going round, the quiet two nodded their heads violently. The loud one spoke.

"Hai We knew bucho would want to make sure he finished all his laps so we made sure to count every last one. He was at down to seventeen when that girl showed up and started jogging next to him. Next thing we knew she was screaming and chasing him around the track. Echizen runs fast when motivated. The girl wouldn't stop running after him, so he ended up going an extra three laps before she collapsed and he thought it safe to stop. Then he broke out in those stretches when you and bucho appeared with Hyoutei's bucho."

Fuji and Tezuka tuned him out as he continued speaking, both choosing to watch the annoyed features that ran across Echizen's face. That boy might want to shut up soon, or Echizen might just find a second wind to go after the boy. What he really wanted to know was: who was that girl and how did she get Echizen to finish those laps so soon? Seems Tezuka was curious too.

"An extra three laps? I didn't realize you were that dedicated Echizen. Glad to see you took my speech on being the next pillar of Seigaku seriously. Or should I be thanking the girl for your sudden inspiration?"

A burning glare sought to pierce a hole in Tezuka. The snap of Fuji's camera caused it to be redirected at him.

"Kaidoh-senpai's stupid fangirls….she had better be his fangirl. Why she can't just go confess to him…"

Echizen started muttering under his breath as he turned to leave. Fuji shared a look with Tezuka.

"That was Kaidoh's fangirl?"

Throwing an annoyed glance over his shoulder, he nodded.

"So she says. She got mad because I forgot to give him her confession. With that attitude of hers I don't see why she can't do it herself. Jeez."

Biting his lip, Fuji managed to hold in the laugh. He knew there was no way Echizen could communicate with a girl besides Ryuzaki-chan, but this was ridiculous. The minimal tremors coming from Tezuka told Fuji he was thinking the same thing. Coming up to the courts, Fuji's eyes widened at seeing Seiichi, Sanada, Tachibana and Mizuki still there. Everyone else had already departed. Just as he was going to move to Echizen's side to make sure no one tried anything Ryuzaki-sensei came into view.

"Hey! Ryoma-kun, want a ride home? I'm sure you have to be tired with running by now."

Everyone stared at her.

"What for? I can walk, it's not a problem."

Echizen asked, slipping his rediscovered cap back on. Ryuzaki-sensei grinned slyly.

"No reason. I was hoping to stop by and see my favorite ex-pupil, maybe have a good talk with Rinko-chan if she's here."

Opening his mouth to refuse, Echizen stopped to think. Taking in the sly grin a slow smirk came into view. His next words surprised the Regulars.

"Of course. Ouyaji would love to see you. He hasn't been able to stop talking about you since we came back to Japan. And Kaa-san just happens to be home tonight. She and Nanako would love to see you."

Hearing their anti-social kohai say 'love' not once, but twice might just be the strangest thing Fuji had ever heard in his life. It wasn't normal. Something had to be wrong with him. He would have tried to find out if it weren't for the menacing grins that graced the two, and the fact that there were some hostile people present who were not looking out for the best interests of his kohai. So he said nothing as they departed, leaving the remaining Seigaku team alone with two Lycans, a vampire and a slimy rat.

Once Ryuzaki-sensei and Echizen were out of earshot the discussion began.

"I like him. He has a lot of determination, but I think you're both making a mistake in not bringing him to heel. As it stands, it does seem he has a lot of stamina, but I doubt he's a Hunter. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but something tells me he isn't the Hunter."

Seiichi commented, smile absent and eyes steeled with his infamous ruthless analytic skill. Fuji opened his eyes making clear that this wasn't to be one of their games. He could read the puzzlement in Seiichi's eyes. He didn't get why Echizen was so important to all of them. Sanada let his gaze flit between Tachibana and Tezuka.

"Hm. Hyoutei seems to agree with Yukimura. I'll let it go at that, but don't think I won't be watching the behavior of your subordinates in the future. It's a disgrace to our kind, and your leadership skills Tezuka. Just because they have become attached to the human doesn't mean they can go picking fights with other council members, especially the ones that out rank them. If it had been discovered that he was a Hunter you would have been obligated to put him down, so try and keep an open mind in the future. Humans have no business being with us. It's already disgraceful that Hyoutei keeps one in their company."

Sanada stated heatedly. Tachibana grimaced before nodding, while the rat observed them all.

"I agree with Sanada, Tezuka. Watch what goes on here in the future. That boy is not normal."

With that he turned to leave. The rat was spluttering. Seiichi turned to frown at him.

"This isn't your territory Mizuki-san. I suggest you let go of your grudge and be thankful Momoshiro-san was called off. Next time, be more careful about not making unqualified insinuations about other teams."

Clearly a dismissal the slimy rat recognized, and had the sense to follow reluctantly. Fuji almost wished he hadn't; he could have exorcised some anger.

"We'll let you two deal with your Hunter; we have our own to locate. Try to keep us updated about the last Hunter. Oh, and let me know if you need help with Kikumaru, Shusuke. None of us have any obligations to help a rogue like Devali. It's more than past time we got rid of him."

"I will Seiichi. Considering the date, we should be seeing each other at a gathering of the Elders soon. Avoid annoying them too much in the meantime."

"Bird calling the mouse cat food."

A last glare from Sanada, and the two departed. Fuji sighed and turned to see a scowling Tezuka. Momo would be getting it. The full moon was to near. He was glad all the 'guests' had finally left.

**Don't forget to send me one of those pictures. **

Smiling faintly, Fuji looked up to try and find Eiji. They still had a dinner to go to in a half hour. Ugh, hopefully Kikumaru-san wouldn't be too unhappy with their late arrival. That or they showed up in sweaty clothes. Nodding to Tezuka, he started walking to the locker rooms. A quick shower was calling him.

…

Getting into the car, Ryoma sat down in the seat with a sigh. His legs ached slightly. Maybe he should have walked, but he could hear the command in Ryuzaki-sensei's voice telling him to take her up on her offer. She didn't so much as take a glimpse of him until she had the car started and they had passed two blocks.

"So why exactly was Inui-sempai watching the car leave, and the two guests tailing us until a block ago?"

Smirking, she finally took a chance to look at his sweaty figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Did we lose them already? I was sure they would follow us another six blocks yet."

Closing his eyes, he leaned into the chair.

"Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai got in their way."

"Ah."

"Was the meeting that bad?"

Hearing a sigh escaping her, he cracked one eye to watch her.

"One of the representatives suggested you were a Hunter. You are really lucky your senpai-taichi are so protective of you."

Closing the eye he muttered,

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I thought you knew that already."

She grunted in agreement.

"Hai. I suppose I do. Anyways, it's important you know the details of the meeting."

And with that she began to relate everything that had occurred in the meeting.

…

Beep.

A phone snapped open.

Eyes peered crossly at the screen.

**The mission to spy on the meeting failed. Operative Emerald was distracted and couldn't attend in person. Some information may have been salvaged from other sources. Plan B must be implemented.**

Snort.

Pressing a side button the message was deleted. Not before a reply was sent to another phone.

**Understood. Plan B in progress. **

A knock on the door caused the figure to turn around snapping the phone shut without glancing at the screen.

**Delete Message? Yes No**

**Operation Ended. Data Not Stored.**

"Hey, are you in there? Come out and join in the fun."

A gentle voice laughed.

The door opened revealing a brightly lit hall full of noise and conversation.

"Sorry. I had to make a call to let my boss know I wouldn't be coming in tonight."

With that the message was forgotten.

* * *

R_evised: 2/28/12_

Yay, another chapter done! And this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had intended. 10,700 words! ^-^'

*I use the word racial here instead of species which would be more accurate. It's supposed to mean the non-humans.

For anyone who didn't get the note last time: I've started and posted another prequel companion to Beacon called Silver Webs.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review,

False Sourires


	8. Dinner I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konami does.

* * *

_Chapter Six: Dinner with the Family I_

* * *

Knock. Knock.

The fist rapped softly on the door. Not quietly enough, as the door is flung open and noise erupts from inside the house.

"Eiji! Fuji-kun! Come in. Okaa-san they're here!"

"It's about time! I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Even after you promised me you would come!"

Eiji rolled his eyes as three of his siblings enveloped him in hugs. Fuji chuckled softly before Eiji's nee-chan strangled him with hugs too.

"Fuji-kun, long time no see!"

When Eiji was let go of long enough to orient himself to his surroundings, he glimpsed his siblings 'other halves', at least three of them. Smiling brightly he waved at them, before turning to see Riko frowning down at him. Riko shook his head speaking lowly.

"One of those moods again?"

Eiji shrugged his shoulders, his smile dimmer. Riko sighed.

"Fine. At least you brought your mind reader with you."

Looking back at the couch, he saw Fuji being introduced as the younger outo they always wished for, but never got. Asami grinned wickedly at him over the couch.

"And this is Eiji…the outo they gave us instead. We tried swapping him for Fuji-kun, but his Nee-chan wouldn't hear of it. "

Eiji stuck his tongue out at her, fake pouting for a moment. After a moment, he grandiosely motioned over to the company. Playfully, Asami swatted at him, before turning to the amused future 'in-laws'.

"The one in _Otou-san_'s chair is Kaeko's beau. His name is unimportant…"

"Hey!"

Kaeko yelled from the kitchen she'd returned to after hugging him. Her 'beau' just laughed. Good. Eiji approved of the one's with a sense of humor.

"Okay. Okay. His name is Ichira Shi."

Asami-relented, sticking her tongue out playfully to the kitchen. Riko chuckled and continued the introductions for her.

"The gorgeous lady in front of you would be Haruka Meiki."

Before Riko could continue the introductions, Eiji bounced over the coffee table and bowed princely before her. Taking her slack hand he pressed a kiss on it to Riko's shouts "to stop flirting with his girlfriend". Glancing up he met her twinkling eyes with his own, before glancing solemnly over his shoulder at Riko. Shaking his head morosely he turned back to regarding Meiki-chan, patting her hand sympathetically. Letting go of her hand he gestured that she had a big heart. Asami and she were giggling uncontrollably, and he heard Ichira-san and the other one chuckling. A click told him Fujiko had remembered his camera. Taichi soon strolled out of the kitchen grinning at the commotion, pulling Eiji into a one armed headlock.

"Hey, can't you come greet your Aniki properly? Hmmm….Anyways, stop telling Haruka-chan horrible things about Riko…We might never find someone as caring as her to date him again…meaning he ends up single and bumming off of us for the rest of his life."

"Hey!"

Riko yelled indignantly, while Eiji grinned up at Taichi. Meiki-chan smirked patiently at Riko.

"To finish up the introductions, that man to the left of Haruka-chan is Kinoshita Heichi, Asami's beau."

Eiji waved.

"Now…come meet my dazzling fiancé, _no flirting from you_, and Aissa's low life. Fuji-kun you can come if you want."

Fuji grinned holding his camera out more.

"Hai Taichi-san. Nice to meet you all."

He said smiling winningly at the new acquaintances causing Meiki-chan to flush once again. Ichira and Kinoshita just waved back chuckling. Fuji rounded the corner in time to see Eiji be mauled by his Okaa-san, stopping to snap a picture of Eiji turning purple from the force of the hug.

**Hehe. One day you might have to introduce Ochibi to your family. He can tell you who has the stronger glomp.**

_So not funny Fujiko._

A click captured Eiji's angry pout. A giggle came from behind Eiji. Turning around he was mauled by Aissa as his Otou-san chuckled to some stranger next to him.

"The boy can't go anywhere without being attacked by some female or another: his Okaa-san and nee-san are the worst though."

The stranger chuckled.

"Wish I had that problem."

Eiji threw a glare at the two of them, only to have Aissa knuckle his head.

"That's my boyfriend you're glaring at 'outo-chan'."

The look he gave her clearly said 'so what?' earning him a sharper rap on the head. Why did her fingers have to be so bony?

"Brat. Listen to your Nee-san when she speaks."

"Why? You never do."

Kaeko teased dryly. Aissa rolled her eyes.

"I would if you ever had anything smart to say."

"Hey!"

His Otou-san chose to interrupt their feud before they could get started.

"Eiji this is Iema Shushito. Shushito- Eiji."

Unlike Ichira or Kinoshita, Iema held out his hand confidently for Eiji to shake. Surprised Eiji took it. Iema's grip was strong, tightening for a moment as he stared at Eiji directly with molten eyes. After a second he let go.

"It's nice to finally meet you after all this time."

Eiji tilted his head questioning.

"Aissa talks about you incessantly. And ever since we arrived here your siblings haven't stopped blathering on about you."

"Hey! Don't go telling the gaki that. It might give him a big head or something."

Cheekily he stuck his tongue out at his blushing nee-chan.

"And here I was thinking I was your favorite nii-san!"

Riko shouted from the living room.

"Hey I'm the eldest I should be the favorite."

Taichi shouted back. Aissa glared in both of their general directions, hugging Eiji tightly.

"And this is why Eiji's my favorite. He's quiet."

With a final knuckle rap to his head she released him to attack Fuji. Twisting around he noticed a slender willowy figure watching him with rapt, twinkling eyes perched on the counter stirring rice. A slight grin formed over her lips as she noticed she'd gained his attention. Lifting a hand she waved. Eiji gave her a foxy grin before somersaulting over to her, perching himself on the counter right next to her. Her giggle gained the attention of everyone else in the kitchen.

"What did I say about flirting with my fiancé?"

Taichi intoned with false grumpiness. Eiji gave him the "shoo shoo" sign. Grinning, he laid his hand out flat towards her. Silently asking her name.

"This is Yamanaka Reina, my darling wife to be."

Taichi continued, moving closer to keep his outo from any more extravagant gestures. Unfortunately, Eiji was quicker and had grasped Yamanaka-chan's free hand, kissing it lightly. Inhaling the hint of green tea lotion on her skin, he let her hand fall pulling her into a quick hug she was too surprised to return. Releasing her, he hopped off the counter grinning cattily at her and a disgruntled Taichi. Yamanaka-chan giggled.

"What was that for?"

"I can see why all the girls attack you Eiji-kun."

Fuji good humouredly met his eyes, before going over to introduce himself to Yamanaka-chan.

"Konnichiwa Yamanaka-san. I'm sure Eiji is wishing _all of you_ luck."

She raised a brow taken aback by his manners.

"Oh?"

Fuji grinned.

"Hai."

Aissa rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Fuji-kun, Reina. If that's why he says Eiji meant, that's what Eiji meant. He has a sixth sense for reading Eiji's mind. Quite handy actually. Though the rest of us sometimes wish we shared it."

Fuji beamed brightly.

"Oh, I don't know about that Aissa-san…it gets old having to listen to the thought that Yorishika-sensei looks hilarious wearing his toupee in History each day. And that he should-"

Acting quickly, Eiji pounced on Fujiko mid-sentence, covering his mouth. Glaring pointedly at Fujiko, he turned to smile sheepishly at everyone. Aissa rolled her eyes again, while Kaeko and Kaa-san held bemused expressions.

"Eiji what did you do to permanently scar the man?"

Flabbergasted, he looked at them with a mock hurt expression feeling Fuji's shoulders trembling in laughter beneath him. Throwing on his best pout, he let go of Fuji crossing his arms as he went over to the table. Perching himself on one of the green seats, he glowered determinedly at the ceiling. He heard Taichi snort while Yamanaka giggled.

"Plus we all wish we had a fraction of the leverage Fuji-kun has on our outo."

Kaa-san sighed.

"Stop teasing your outo-chan and help me finish dinner."

Turning he threw her an 'I love you' look, while his siblings shared looks full of disgruntlement. His Otou-san was congenial.

"Hai. Listen to Okaa-san. You can torture Eiji once the table is set, and Riko and Asami are there to join you."

"Exactly."

His Kaa-san added slyly. Grinning like the she-demons they were, Kaeko and Aissa nodded. Flashing his parents a 'traitors' pout, his eyes landed on Iema whose attention was focused on Fujiko.

_Please say he doesn't like bishies or Fujiko's going to torture him._

**Who am I going to torture**?

Fuji thought, taking in the sight of a pale, nervous Eiji.

_Mizuki. What do you think my 'in-laws to be' do?_

Fuji turned around from speaking with Taichi walking over to the table he plopped down next to Eiji. Taichi followed suit as his fiancé shooed him away, taking the seat opposite of Eiji. Otou-san put down his newspaper grinning at some secret joke. Iema blinked to see their attention was directed at him.

**Aissa is glaring at us, but is too distracted trying to plan revenge on Kaeko for laughing at her.**

_So Tou-san hasn't interrogated their boyfriends yet? We'll get to Kaeko's next._

**This is fun. Nee-san never lets me be alone with her boyfriends.**

_Wincing, Eiji thought of why that might be._

**No kidding. I wonder why?**

Grinning brightly as he dropped his pout, Eiji tilted his head at Iema.

"Is there something you want, Eiji-kun?"

Fuji answered for him.

"He wants to know what you do. Are you a student at the university with Aissa, or do you work somewhere?"

"Hai. I don't recall you saying either Iema-san."

Taichi commented flippantly to Iema, who seemed bemused by the interrogation, as if he'd been expecting it. Eiji didn't approve of his attitude already. Way to…unflappable…conceited for Aissa. She needed someone who could have fun, be spontaneous, not someone with a know-it-all superior attitude.

"I already finished school in Kyoto, but transferred here to receive a post-graduate degree. Currently, I am a research assistant at the university Aissa attends. We met through a group of mutual friends a few months back and really hit it off, but we only started dating two months ago."

Iema stated coolly.

_I don't like him Fujiko. Why's Aissa dating him?_

**Hai. I agree. She should date someone closer to her in age.**

"So how old are you then Iema-san?"

Fuji asked smiling nonchalantly. Tou-san just raised a brow while Taichi shifted to be more imposing. Iema-san shrugged indifferently.

"I'll be twenty-four in two months, Fuji-kun."

Before the conversation could continue the clang of a large salad dish being 'set' on the table interrupted them. Aissa just smiled innocently at them.

"Dinner should be ready. Eiji why don't you help set the table?"

Rolling his eyes he stood up meeting Fujiko's closed eyes.

_Help or she'll go after you next._

**Hehehe. Probably, she's eying me now.**

Getting up, Fuji walked over to the drawers and pulled out the chopsticks, and then grabbed a stack of napkins. Eiji bounced onto the counter taking out a stack of bowls and plates. Jumping down, he felt Yamanaka's eyes glued to his back, so he turned and threw her a good-humored grin.

"Eiji-kun, you shouldn't do that! What if you slipped and broke a bone, or dropped all the dishes?"

She reprimanded him horrified at his actions. Sweatdropping, he shrugged before helping Fuji finish setting the table. Kaeko rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about his little stunt too much Yamanaka-chan. Our dearest outo-chan is part monkey."

"Hai. He hasn't broken a single dish since he was seven. And most of his 'little stunts' are a lot worse."

Aissa concurred. Eiji could feel Yamanaka's confusion.

"Really, it's nothing to worry about Reina-chan. Eiji is really acrobatic. You should see some of his tennis matches. I never realized the game included doing somersaults."

His Okaa-san commented wryly.

"None of us did."

Tou-san added snorting. Eiji finished setting the bowls down, before falling back into his seat raising his nose to them. Fujiko chuckled. He answered Yamanaka's 'Oh' as she came over with the rice.

"Eiji prefers to utilize a more acrobatic style of tennis that very few choose to pursue. About half of the Tokyo teams have one acrobatic player on their team. He's one of the better ones though."

Preening, Eiji nodded at Yamanaka-chan.

"So you play tennis?"

He nodded at her question, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess that was a silly question. How long have you played? Do you play in tournaments then?"

Again, he nodded holding up six fingers. She smiled.

"That's interesting. I could never stay with a club that long. Switched clubs twice in high school. Though I suppose it shows you're dedicated if you can compete in the tournaments. Is the tennis club really popular at your school?"

Continuing to nod at her, she was interrupted from asking him more questions by Riko.

"Hey, what are we talking about? Monkey boy?"

"Uhm…Hai. I was just asking Eiji-kun about the tennis club."

Yamanaka-chan stated.

"Oh? You shouldn't be asking him then. He's just lucky Oishi agreed to be his doubles partner or he would be out of luck. Don't let him tell you any different."

Riko spouted, ruffling Eiji's hair as he went to take his seat. Eiji stuck out his tongue while Asami protected her twins honor by giving him a noggie.

_What's with abusing my head?_

**Saa... They're just saying they love you.**

_They could be less annoying about it. Nyaa!_

**I'll pass that on to Echizen for you.**

_Hey, I glomp him. Not brutalize his head._

**His lungs might disagree with you.**

_Inui's the one he should have a problem with. He assaults Ochibi's defenseless stomach. _

**There is nothing wrong with Inui's juice!**

_Sure. For you…_

**Saa…your siblings are staring at you.**

Glancing up, Eiji saw he had the attention of half his siblings and their counterparts. He chose to grin sheepishly at them. That was always the safe choice. Asami rolled her eyes.

"I swear you're a space cadet. If I wasn't afraid of some satellite coming and crashing down on us, I would tell you to become an astronaut."

He mock glared at her, causing Yamanaka-chan to chuckle. Asami waved away the glare.

"Yamanaka-chan wanted to know if you played doubles, so we told her 'bout Oishi. Told her we would trade him for you any day."

Pointedly, he looked away from her. Fuji chuckled.

"Eiji says he asked Okaa-san the same thing about you and Rina. She said 'maybe'."

He ducked in time to miss the napkin that had been thrown his way.

"Twerp."

"So where is Oishi anyways? Usually you two are tied at the hip."

Looking back at Riko, he shrugged laboriously. Fujiko answered.

"Oishi had a family event of his own to attend, so he's gone for the weekend."

"Ah, that explains it. If he were here, you would have been on time."

Okaa-san managed to jibe.

"We both feel that is a slight to our ability to tell time, Kikumaru-chan."

Fuji responded playfully, his grin never fading. Otou-san chuckled heartedly.

"It has little to do with your ability to read time. You two are too easily distracted."

His siblings laughed.

"Saaa…I suppose."

Fuji relented, smiling in unison with Eiji. Kaeko took pity on their guests.

"These two…never seem to be on time for anything when they're together. Either they make it several minutes late or don't show up for hours. All because of some interesting game or person catching their attention. You wouldn't believe some of the excuses or the trouble they've gotten into for it."

Lifting an eyebrow, Eiji smirked at Fuji who matched it with his own smirk.

"What? We could have sworn that we'd seen the man on TV. Was it so bad that we wanted to ask for his autograph?"

An audible snort could be heard from Riko and Taichi. All the counterparts regarded them with confusion. Aissa took pity on them, as Yamanaka brought over the rice, and Okaa-san finished frying the fish.

"These two excitable bakas were at the mall one day when a foreign tourist passed by. One of them-_they never made clear which one_-got the thought in their head that they had seen said tourist on TV before. Neither of them could name what show though. But apparently that doesn't matter as long as you have been on TV before. So…these two 'followed' this tourist all around the mall in what they considered a concealed manner. Seven different shops later the tourist finally turned around and asked them why they were stalking him. They asked for his autograph, to his confusion, and then he was ambushed by all the other customers in the store who wanted his autograph too. A clerk had to call mall security and have these two escorted to the central office, while Otou-san and Okaa-san were called to come and get them. Turns out the foreign tourist was just that….a foreign tourist. Of course these two refused to admit it, and had the autograph framed."

The room was full of wide grins and a light chuckling. Even Fuji and Eiji had to grin at the memory.

**Your nee-chan just doesn't understand what a celebrity is. **

_I know. Don't know how many times I told her he was a second place winner at the French Open_.

**Nee-chan. They just don't get tennis. Yumiko-nee teased me for months about that.**

"I don't know why you and Yumiko nee-san insist on bringing that incident up all the time…Eiji and I much prefer the example of when we had to take an injured teammate to the hospital."

Fuji challenged once the laughter had died down. Otou-san accepted with a wry twist on his lips.

"Oh hai, _that_ time. As I recall from what Oishi-kun told us, Kawamura-kun could have made it there perfectly well on his own. But because you two _insisted _on taking him, he was there two hours later than he should have been, all because you two wanted to try a limited edition ice cream flavor on the way…What was it again?..."

Sharing satisfied grins, Fuji answered.

"Cacti flavor…And that's why I prefer that example. The ice cream was delicious. I'm just sorry they didn't continue to make it. Nee-san refused to try and make the recipe later too."

A tiny pout graced Fuji's lips. Most of the guests stared at him oddly. Okaa-san rolled her eyes and pulled something out of the refrigerator, setting it down on the table in front of Fuji. Fuji's eyes flickered open in momentary surprise, before his usual smile widened to Okaa-san's amusement.

"Fuji-kun has…unique taste buds."

She said in answer to the unasked question. All the Kikumaru siblings nodded in agreement.

"Saaaa….just because most people don't understand the wonder of wasabi doesn't mean it isn't delicious."

_Just because you like Inui-juice doesn't mean it isn't poisonous. _

**Have you died yet?**

Chuckling, she shook her head.

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it. But for now let's enjoy the meal in front of us, and enjoy our company."

Everyone rustled into their respective seats as Okaa-san made her way to hers. Smiling broadly, Eiji watched his siblings and their girlfriends and boyfriends fill their plates. Reluctant as he had been to show up earlier, he was glad he had come. Warmth and glee filled the air as it always seemed to when his family was together, a nice juxtaposition to the worry and tension that surrounded him and the team earlier. Regardless of how happy he was at the moment, he couldn't help but feel a cold dread. Glancing at Fujiko, he could tell by the rigidness of his back that he felt it too.

...

**9:36 PM. Black Panther Bar at the Millennium Hotel.**

"So what have your dear outo-chan's been up to lately?"

A woman with long desirous dark curls asked of a woman with naturally light-brown hair.

"Hai. Last I heard Shusuke-kun was causing trouble, while Yuuta-kun was laying low."

Piped up another woman with straight black hair tied up in a bun. The lighter brunette sighed.

"Ah…Yuuta is still staying away from home as much as possible. We all wish he wouldn't, but we understand he needs space from the expectations of our clan. Besides…he hasn't gotten into near the amount of trouble Shusuke has under our watch. Shusuke's blood runs strong. I know he hasn't said anything about it, but I'm sure the sun is getting to him. 'It' speaks incessantly to him."

Sighing, she took a long sip of the dark drink in her amber glass. Her companions gave her sympathetic looks.

"We're sorry Yumiko. It must be hard watching him. Neeya and I remember how difficult the descent was for you. At least you won't have to watch Yuuta-kun fall for some time yet. "

Shaking her head somberly, the light brun-_Yumiko_- waved off the sympathy of the woman with the curls.

"That's why I worry for Yuuta more. He takes it personally that he can't develop his blood at the speed Shusuke and I do. And anyways Seiya, it's not like you and Neeya didn't descend quickly either. All of us had a time with it. We survived. I just wish Shusuke wouldn't be so quick to ignore the laws. He's going to go too far one of these days."

This time it was Neeya who shook her head, while carefully swirling the drink in her glass.

"True, but you fledged the earliest of the three of us. Your Okaa-san even had to remove you from school for a year, while you struggled to control yourself. Also, neither Seiya nor I had to deal with visions."

"Mmm…and if you recall properly, we were hardly little law abiding angels ourselves. Do you remember half the rules we used to break and giggle about later because the council couldn't trace it back to us? Just be glad Shusuke-kun has you to look out for him. Unlike you, he is more responsible, as you've said many times before. He's too busy mentoring Kikumaru and Yuuta-kun to be too wild. And Shusuke-kun rarely keeps company with those of similar lineage to him. Much to everyone's displeasure might I add."

"Neeya's right. We were a horrible influence on one another. Half our actions would likely not have occurred if we had not been friends and rivals."

Sighing, Yumiko held her amber glass to her head.

"I know. That's what upsets me. And I suppose I am mad at him for targeting a mother. The big sister in me hates to see children hurt, because all I see is Shusuke and Yuuta hurt. He apologized to me later, but I know he didn't mean it. Especially after the elder's ignored his offense."

Seiya laughed lightly in a deep alto.

"Why would they? As long as it can't be traced back to our kind, they don't punish any misdemeanors that happen."

Neeya threw Seiya a dark glance that told her to shut up. Yumiko concentrated on the glass in her hands. She looked like the classic woman who was in or getting over a relationship. On the rebound with her friends who were desperate to cheer her up. Adding in the fact that all three women had looks that most women would kill for, and an irresistible allure, it must have been too much temptation for the men in the bar. Or at least for the two that were making their way over to the table. All the other men in the room either threw them envious glares or amused glances. Upon reaching the table, the three women switched their attention to the attractive, daring young men. Noticeable grins spread over Neeya's and Seiya's faces, while Yumiko carefully examined the men. Slowly Yumiko's lips quirked up too.

Throwing back her own glass of wine, the clearly foreign woman watched the scene behind her through the mirror avidly. Both men's posture showed signs of arrogance as the women conveyed their appreciation at the men's presence. Taking her eyes away as they stood up, preparing to leave, she caught the eyes of the bartender and signaled she wanted another drink. His quick glance towards the departing group asked if she would like the same as the women. Raising a brow, she shook her head no. It hardly surprised her that he had caught her watching the women. Obviously in a bar frequented by so many humans and non-humans, it was his duty to meet the wants of all his customers. And only non-humans would recognize the women for what they were. Three deadly female vampires in their prime.

While the two men failed to notice the look in Yumiko's eyes, she had immediately understood it. Prey. After all, what was tastier to female vampires than virile men in the prime of their life? What was left of it that was. Holding her glass, she regarded the wine thoughtfully. She had work to do, and shouldn't be sitting here enjoying a drink, but tailing after the three women. Shrugging her shoulders, she supposed she would let them go for now. Tailing them wasn't important now that she knew one of their usual hunting spots. And besides, this was the first time she'd gotten to regard Fuji Yumiko. A woman as well-known for her lineage as for her spiraling prowess as a seeress and mistress of her clan's arts. Oh yes, she would have to thank Ryoma for giving her this chance later. It had been a long while since her last challenge. Really, a year was too long to wait for a new victim. Smiling ever so slightly, she sipped her wine.

* * *

_Revised: 2/29/12_

I hope this chapter is enjoyable, I included a lot of Eiji's family instead of action, so sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for. This is just part one of a three part scene. I thought it would be too long if I had eleven thousand words like in the last chapter.

Thanks For Reading,

False Sourires


	9. Dinner II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Dinner with the family II**

* * *

"Oooooooooooooohhhh! Ooooooooooh!"

High pitched howls resonated through the brisk forest air. Not the usual welcoming pack calls, but challenges. Tonight under the three quarter moon, solitary outsiders ran and claimed their territory. A snarl turned his lips, baring sharp jagged teeth. Warily he followed the trail made by his alpha, alert for any hint of the outsiders. Alpha male outsiders. A substantial threat to a mere beta such as him. But this territory belonged to him, to his pack and he wouldn't back down because of a couple invaders. Tonight, he thought licking his lips, there would be bloodshed.

"Aooooooooowww! Aoooooooooooooowww!"

Yowls piercing through the air underscored his thoughts. A tingly shiver ran down his spine, and his eyes narrowed. Quickening his pace, he traced the markings left by his alpha. All thoughts of the very human world outside the forest washed away as he let his instincts overrun his mind. The blood in his veins rising as adrenaline coursed through his system. Leading him to the fight.

…

Laughter resounded through the living room as the large Kikumaru family and their companions shared storied with one another. Fuji sat on the floor relying on his arms to support him as he leaned back. He gave his usual beaming smile as he observed the interaction between the Kikumaru siblings and their lovers. Glancing back at his best friend, he noticed a wistful smile on his friend. Seems as if he was going to have to intervene, and help his friend snag his doubles partner.

.Buzzzzzz.

As Fuji's cell started vibrating, a tickling sensation brushed against his mind. Someone was trying to reach him. Smiling he waved off the questioning looks he was being given, and flipped open his cell. It was too bad he switched the phone to vibrate; his ringtone got him so many interesting responses. Eiji glanced over his shoulder.

SHUSUKE. CHANGE OF PLANS. WE MISSED THE TRAIN. NEXT ONE WON'T COME UNTIL FIVE. SHOW US AROUND TOKYO.

Snapping his phone shut, Fuji glimpsed quickly at Eiji's frown, before open his mental shields.

**Saeki?**

**The one and only.**

**Weren't you supposed to catch a train five hours ago?**

**Told you, we missed it.**

**You came alone.**

**True. However I wasn't the only one to 'miss' the train.**

Fuji had to fight the urge to snap his eyes open. It would only alarm the Kikumaru family.

**Who?**

**Well, Gen-chan was grumpy with your furries and I got tired of him growling on the way to the train station, so I left him. Turns out taking the long way equals missing the train. And I couldn't get on anyways, since I gave Gen-chan the passes and he ran off to play with the other furries. So I'm stuck here until he comes back. So let's have some fun. We can't lose to the furries after all.**

**Seiichi…anyone else with you two that I should know about?**

**Sadly no. Unless you want us to kidnap Yuuta-chan?**

**Saa…so tempting. But no, he gets grumpy if he doesn't get his beauty rest. I refuse to let Misiu know how cute my outo is grumpy.**

**Ha-ha. Fine, but it really has been too long since I saw Yuuta-chan. Bring Eiji though.**

**Hai. We're busy at the moment, so it'll take us an hour to meet up with you.**

**So long Shusuke? **

**We suppose we can wait. We're at Adai's Gaming in the mall near the station we were supposed to catch our rides at.**

**Scouting tasty snacks?**

**Don't worry; we'll leave some for you and Eiji…**

**If you two don't take too long.**

**Hai, soon then.**

Fuji thought humouredly closing his mental barriers. Why did people insist on questioning his and Eiji's sense of time? So they were a tad tardy from time to time…Not as if they did it on purpose like a certain Diva wizard.

_Fujiko? _

Turning to Eiji, Fuji thought quickly. After the meeting earlier that day, and their last hunting trip, he doubted Eiji would be thrilled about going out. More so because he was having fun with his family. A rare thing with most of his siblings gone from home. But it had been so long since Fuji had gotten to hang out with Seiichi and Saeki. One night wouldn't hurt. With four of them, they were safe from a hunter, or four.

**That was Saeki and Seiichi. They skipped their trains this evening to go in the morning. **

Eiji lift an eyebrow at him. His lips were quirked in a smile, but his eyes gave way to his disapproval.

_I suppose they want to go out._

**Hai.**

_You agreed._

**I told them we'd be there in an hour.**

Silence descended as Eiji glanced at his family smiling and having a good time. His Okaa-san had found the baby photo album to the Kikumaru sibling's horror. Their lovers were very amused though.

'_Kay. We've been here for over three hours I guess. Good as time as any_.

Sighing inaudibly Fuji went to stand up from where he was sitting as Eiji hopped up from laying on his stomach. Aissa and Eiji's otou-san noticed them stand up.

**Don't be upset. You'll get to hang out with all of them at Taichi's wedding in a few months.**

Eiji didn't answer.

"Fuji-kun. Eiji. Are you going to leave now?"

Kikumaru-san asked, turning everyone's attention to them. Fuji smiled apologetically at them.

"Hai. Yumiko-nee-san just texted me. She doesn't want us to be out walking after midnight, so we better get going now. Okaa-san and she are out on a trip so she can't pick us up."

Kikumaru-san nodded at his words, but his wife frowned unpleased.

"I agree with Yumiko-chan, but Otou-san can drive you both home. It's almost eleven, and it isn't safer to travel now than it is as at midnight."

Ah, Fuji forgot how easily Eiji's Okaa-san became worried. He shook his head anyways.

"No, that's all right Kikumaru-chan. Eiji and I don't want to break up this get together. Besides, we both have our cells on us in case anything happens."

"I suppose. Call me to let me know you've arrived."

She stated firmly, standing up to hug them good bye. Before she could, Taichi spoke up.

"Is Eiji staying with you Fuji-kun?"

Before he could respond, Kikumaru-san did.

"Hai. Your outo is."

"For how long this time?"

Riko asked before Taichi could. Scowling at Eiji.

"A week or so. Why do you two ask?"

Kikumaru-san inquired slyly of the two of them. Riko and Taichi both frowned.

"Because he should be staying here-"

"-Not hanging out with Fuji-kun all the time."

Fuji could feel Eiji tense up behind him. Seems he'd been worried about this reaction. The glint in his Okaa-san's eyes said she wasn't going to stand for them censuring their outo though.

"And where exactly do you two plan to sleep if Eiji stays here. Your Otou-san and I told your outo to stay with Fuji-kun, so you two could stay here. Exactly what are your problems with Eiji hanging out with his friends all the time anyway?"

They both had the wisdom to shut up and back down. Settling for muttering 'nothing' under their breath. Thankfully, Aissa decided to stand up at that moment with her boyfriend following her.

"Well, if Eiji and Fuji-kun are going now, we might as well go too. Us younglings now when we should leave you adults to talk amongst yourselves."

Her comment did a lot to lighten the mood as Asami and Kaeko snorted at her comment. She winked at Fuji and Eiji.

"Anyways, we'll see you tomorrow. Not too early though. Considering how scary my nee-san are when they just wake up. Rather miss out on that horror."

She ducked, avoiding the pillow Asami threw at her, placing a kiss on her otou-san's cheek.

"Night everyone! Eiji, Fuji! Let's walk to the metro together."

Waving bye to everyone, Eiji rolled his eyes but grinned merrily at his nee-san. Fuji nodded. She brightened and tugged Eiji out the door forcing Fuji and Iema to walk behind them. Outwardly smiling at the man, Fuji resisted the voice in his head growling at him to kill the man.

…

Huffing, Ryoma scowled darkly at the sidewalk. His talk with Ryuzaki-sensei and his Ouyaji had been annoying. For some reason they had chosen to forgo their usual bickering to double team him. As if he wanted to listen to his lazy, perverted baka Ouyaji lecture him on his responsibilities. So he hadn't, preferring to go stroll around the city. Silently hoping nobody would act up, but return home and stay locked up after the council meeting that afternoon. Figures his irritating senpai-taichi would do the opposite.

What was it about alpha Lycans that they couldn't be around other alphas without challenging one another? Bucho was the most irritating though. Ryoma had already had to run one hundred and fifty three laps that afternoon, yet once again he found himself running. For awhile at least. He only tracked the baka Lycans long enough to see if they would get in a fight and kill one another. A few times they came close, but since there were four alphas they didn't dare waste their time just going after one alpha in particular. Though bucho had the advantage of Oishi-senpai and Momo-senpai backing him.

Once he'd come to the conclusion that the fights would only result in minor gashes and cuts, he'd left the forest. Now Ryoma was sauntering around Tokyo. So far he hadn't caught a sight of the rest of his senpai-taichi, but knowing his two vampire senpai, it wouldn't be long now. Contrary to popular belief, Ryoma could listen to people, and he had. Ryuzaki-sensei had divulged all of Fuji-senpai's hunting habits and feeding patterns to him. At least all the ones he hadn't found leafing through the microfilm. According to the calendar he mapped out, Fuji-sempai should be feeling the urge to hunt soon. Regardless of the council's warnings.

Fuji-senpai might not be restricted by the Elder's for his hunts as of late, but that didn't mean he didn't need to be. The descent was obviously plaguing Fuji-senpai, and rapidly at that. Chance was all that had kept him from going too far until now. Mostly, it was his distance from his stronger brethren that kept him from falling completely to bloodlust. Now with two of his less ethically burdened companions in town, Ryoma was sure there were going to be several deaths that night. And Eiji-senpai would likely be mixed up in the whole mess too. As if his bubbly, red headed senpai didn't have enough problems without following a crazy Fuji-senpai.

None of this really bothered him much. All of this drama was ordinary in his experience. What did annoy him was the text message he'd received a couple of hours ago.

THANKS FOR THE PREY. IOU.3

What the hell was she up to? He thought crossly as he stalked the grimier areas of the city, perfectly aware he could not be home until dawn.

…

Flashing red, blue, and yellow lights lit the dim room. Pounding music reverberated off the walls, drowning out any attempts of conversation. Not that that kept people from trying. They just had to yell. Exactly what he loved: drunkenly flirtatious uninhibited throngs of humans. For the fourteenth time in the hour he avoided getting groped. Scowling, he shot a glare towards Fujiko and Yukimura who were busy chatting up three overly vapid girls, too stupid to know they were going to be a late night snack. Saeki had gone upstairs to hit on a bunch of different guys he'd scouted out as potential snacks. Raising his glass, Eiji gulped down the rest of his drink. Wincing, he grimaced a bit at the bite.

Glancing back at the two blue bloods now holding a girl in each of their holds, Eiji rolled his eyes. Turning his head towards the door he felt a sliver of rage overtake him. Inhaling deeply he tried to shake it off. Finally, Eiji decided he'd had enough of the overcrowded club as an old man leered at him over the bar counter. With a thunk he slammed his glass on the bar counter, and stalked to the door. On the way he glowered at all the drunks that bumped into him, scarcely containing the urge to snarl at them. Most took one glance at him, and stumbled over their feet to back away. With a last cold glance at Fuji and Yukimura Eiji shook his head and stalked out the door. Outside a bouncer stood keeping a lengthy line at bay. He took one look at Eiji and opened the rope to let him go, nodding for the next two people in line to enter. Eiji glanced briefly at the people waiting to get in, before he decided the people were not worth observing. After a block he found an unfrequented bar and slowed his step, leaning against the wall of the building.

Shutting his eyes, Eiji attempted to even out his breathing. Listening, he could finally hear without the painfully deafening music giving him a migraine. This street was quieter than the last, though he could still hear the rustle of people moving about and the hum of cars driving. He felt less angry but more annoyed now. It was just that he couldn't take tonight. Fuji acted like he'd forgotten all about the events of the past few weeks the moment they'd entered the room with Yukimura and Saeki. Eiji knew the exact moment Fuji had let go of any control of 'him'. Knew the look in Yukimura's and Saeki's eyes said they had every intention of hunting and feeding that night. And that their prey was not going to be breathing in the morning. Yet he'd followed along on their hunt anyways. As he always did.

Snapping his eyelids open, he glared up at the street lights that out glowed dimmer than the nearly full moon. His nerves were tingling and the voice in the back of his mind was hissing. Normally, he wasn't one to hate things, but there were three things in this world Eiji loathed: first was his childhood monster, second was being a vampire, and third was the side of him that delighted in scaring and feeding off defenseless humans. Fuji knew that. Everyone knew that. And they all knew why. If he dared to close his eyes he could see the reason why too. So he rarely did anymore. There were actually four things he hated. The fourth was lying and separating himself from his family. Nights like these only served to remind him of all those hates.

Today had been hell, but the three and half hours Eiji got to spend with his family were like a fresh rain. Having a chance to laugh and smile with all his family was becoming rarer now that they were all older. Seeing all his siblings with their lovers had been pleasant, even though it made him wish he had someone. How much longer he would be able to spend with his family? After all, he was a vampire. And while the urban legends were wrong about vampires being immortal, vampires did live longer than humans. By several centuries give or take some decades. So in fifteen years or so, Eiji would have to disappear from their lives permanently. An act that would tear them apart, like it almost did before.

His lips quirked sardonically as his fist balled up along his pant leg. That's the choice he made when he decided to not inform them he was a vampire. It was for the best decision. Eiji would rather leave his family in the dark about his condition, than witness their revulsion. He wouldn't be able to take it if they hated him. Feared him. How many times had he almost hurt them?

Fuji just had to take him away from what little time left he had to spend with his family. All so they could go hunt and kill some humans for a snack. An unnecessary snack. Grimacing he swished the bile in his mouth around. Tonight, he would wait for the others to sate their bloodlust before he rejoined them. A cackle in the back of his mind crooned that there was bound to be an abundance of blood leftover when he found them. Spitting, Eiji leaned forward standing solidly on two feet again.

Might as well wander around. Nearby a door swung open as a couple walked out talking. Eiji turned to go in the opposite direction. Once the door slammed shut, Eiji froze recognizing the laugh coming from the woman. Tilting his head a fraction over his shoulder, his eyes widened in confirmation. Aissa. Acting quickly, he resumed looking ahead and began to walk rapidly in the other direction. Luck appeared not to care for what he wanted though.

"Eiji…?"

Squaring his shoulders, he kept walking, determined to ignore her. There was no way he wanted to explain this.

"Eiji!"

A hissing sound came from behind him, followed by the telltale clap clap of her heels hitting the sidewalk.

"Stop! Eiji! You had better stop baka!"

Glancing back he saw her running toward him with her boyfriend. Calculating the distance she was covering, he started to sprint. Dashing across a street before a car crossed the intersection. The sharp honk was bound to distract them as he turned a corner followed by turning another corner. Spotting an alley he decided to hide there. Reaching the alley, he held his crinkled nose repulsed by the revolting stink. Ducking behind the garbage bin, he crouched trying to still his beating heart. Aissa had scared him. And now he was going to have to make an excuse to her about what he was doing. At least he had the weekend now. Fuji had better help him.

"Are you sure he went this way Shushito? He could have continued going straight. What's my baka outo doing wandering around this district at this time of night anyways?"

Eiji's body stilled. His eyes popping in horror.

"Hai, I'm sure. He'd assume turning would get us off his tail. And you'll have to ask him yourself. Now be quiet."

A snort was all Eiji heard before they became silent. Closing his eyes, he listened closely. Aissa must have taken off her heels. Why would she know to do that? And how was Iema able to track him. Biting his lip to hold in a growl he heard the thap thap of bare feet padding on the sidewalk, but he was having trouble pinpointing how close they were. Opening his eyes, he examined the alley. It seemed to be between two rundown stores with boarded windows. Stench wafting from the garbage bins must have driven away all the inhabitants. Scowling, Eiji stood up took a few steps back before leaping at the garbage can, holding onto the rim he pulled himself up. His feet found the rim and he stood up fully before leaping at the wall. Catching the edge of the roof, he hoisted himself up and hopped over, careful to duck down. Steadying his pulse, he listened to the footsteps.

"Shushito, I-"

"Shh!"

Scowling, Eiji decided he was going to have to have a talk with Iema. Aissa shouldn't be ordered around by anyone. Focusing he could hear them enter the alleyway. The garbage can rang as someone hit it.

"Shit!"

"Shushito! Don't flip out. Obviously he isn't here. I'll find out what he was up to tomorrow."

Aissa stated highly peeved. A dry, rough laughter filled the alleyway. Eiji clenched his fists together. He didn't like the sound of it.

"Where are you? I know you're listening!"

Eiji could feel his muscles tighten at Iema's voice. _Oh Kami, please, no_.

"Shushito! Who are you talking to? No one's here."

Dark chuckles.

"You're dearest outo my clueless sweetheart."

"Eiji's not here. We lost him. Now stop acting like this Shushito."

A trace of trepidation laced her determined face. Iema chuckled lowly.

"No my sweet, you're wrong. He is here; he is just choosing to ignore me. I think you can help me with that."

Eiji leapt up as he heard a scream.

"Hai my dear, you just keep screaming. If he hears you, he won't be able to resist joining us."

"Shushito let go of me this instant!"

"I know you're there! Come on out little monster. I have a tasty treat for you."

Growling too low for Iema to notice, Eiji watched him hold Aissa in a chokehold. A slender silver blade against her throat. Iema glanced around waiting for him to appear. Hesitating, Eiji tried to think of how to best get Aissa out of Iema's hold without injury.

"No, you still won't come out? Alright then, how about I give you a taste of what I have to offer?"

Finished speaking, Iema pricked the knife to Aissa's neck as she struggled to get away. A sluggish steady dribble of blood streamed down her neck. Briefly, Eiji caught her eyes and saw the panic there, before she closed them shying away from the knife. It was enough make him livid. Agilely he stepped off the roof and landed lightly to the right of Iema.

"What do you want Iema-san? Or should I say Hunter-san?"

Eiji hissed out venomously at Iema. The man turned smirking. Aissa struggled harder, her eyes bugging out.

"Eiji! Go away right now! Run!"

"Shut up."

Iema stated coldly, pushing Aissa to the ground, and stepping on her so she couldn't move. He continued to rub the heel of the shoe into her back. Aissa yelled. As Eiji moved to get her out of his hold, Iema pulled out a gun aiming it at her.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Unless you want her to die. Doubtful, seeing as you seem to hold an unhealthy attachment to her. Disgusting as it is to think any of your kind could feel anything towards a human besides interest in their blood."

"What do you want?"

Eiji snarled, his eyes never leaving the hunter. Iema however grinned victoriously at him before letting his eyes rove down to Aissa on the ground. She stared at them in confusion and pain, the blood on her neck clotting though the blood ran down her arm. With a sharp tug to her hair, he exposed her neck even more as she winced at the pain.

"Me? That's a long story now. Something we don't have time for, since I don't want your guard joining us. Long story short, my group wants your master dead…but he is really hard to track down. We figured if we found you, we could get him to come to us. All you had to do is cooperate with us, but no, when my partner approached you, you killed her. You sucked her blood dry you leech."

Iema chortled aggressively staring at Eiji. His eyes were livid and detached. A sliver of apprehension filled Eiji. A cruel broad smile overtook Iema's lips.

"But how could I be mad about that? You're a monster; it's in your nature to feed without thinking of others. I was shocked when I found out you were living with humans. Humans that used to be your family. Maybe I was more surprised that they were still alive and didn't seem to have a clue about you. How awful that must be for you to be cooped up in that house with all that food, no being allowed to touch one of them. My sympathies. Pretty forgiving of me since you can't do the same, but hey, I'm a considerate man. Here, I've even brought you a treat in exchange for information on your master's whereabouts."

Eiji felt his muscles tense at Iema's words. How long had they been watching his family?

"I don't know where Devali is."

Iema shook his head, looking as if he were getting ready to scold a misbehaving child.

"Tsk, Tsk. No need to lie. I have no intention of taking the treat I promised you away. See?"

He rebuked, forcefully pulling Aissa's hair back even more all of a sudden. Causing her clotted cut to open and bleed again.

"Go ahead take a taste!"

Iema chucked raucously throwing Aissa at Eiji. Snapping his arms out Eiji moved to grab her before she fell. He managed to take hold of her before her face hit the ground. Pulling her shaky arms around him, he held her by her torso, letting her head lay on his shoulder. A heavy waft of her blood filled his nostrils.

_**DRINK! NOW!**_

Eiji could feel his eyes dilate, as his fingers clenched tightly into Aissa's back. She groaned at the pressure. The dark chuckling continued from Iema.

"You want her blood. Go on; drink it like you did my partners."

"Eiji…?"

_**Smells so good…Just one lick? She's already bleeding, why not taste that. It's still sticky. Yummy**_.

Licking his lips nervously, Eiji tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. His gaze met Aissa's confused, panicked one. Shame filled him so quickly he had to glance away from them, only to have his eyes fall on her neck. Watching her pulse beat, he watched as the warm salty liquid trickled down her slender throat. Saliva quickly rushed into his mouth.

_**One Taste! Shame to let it go to waste. One lick and we let her go! One lick won't hurt. Mmm…smell how tasty it is.**_

Wetting his lips, Eiji's tongue darted out to Aissa's shoulder almost touching the crimson delicacy when he felt her hands push against his chest. Removing her neck from his immediate touch, but not enough to remove his hold on her. Growling, he moved his eyes to meet hers. Horror and revulsion were the first things he glimpsed. Eliminating any interest he had in drinking her blood, yet making his pulse rush as the anger hit him. The chuckling grew behind Aissa.

"You really are a monster to try and feed off your own kin."

Adrenaline continued to course through his system faster. His fingers tightened on Aissa, drawing more blood in a few spots.

"Eiji-senpai! Quit it. Let the girl go…Let your nee-chan go."

Startled by the familiar voice, Eiji obeyed without thinking, beginning to turn around. Forcefully shoving Aissa away from himself causing her trip and smack her head into the cement wall behind her. Torn between staring at her and looking at the intruder; his actions caught up to his thoughts. Eiji was saved as Echizen walked over to her. Leaning down, Echizen touched her head.

"A concussion. Her breathing is still regular though. She's going to need to go to a hospital right away."

"No way. No one is going anywhere. Who the hell are you? One of his kind?"

Iema demanded vehemently, garnering both of their attentions. Eiji glowered, growling at the sight of the man holding a gun pointed at the three of them.

"Who I am is none of your concern Hunter. But I do suggest you leave now while you are still able to."

Shaking his head, Iema laughed a little.

"Uh uh boy. I am going to finish what I came here to do."

At his words, Eiji's vision clouded in an enrage haze preparing to attack the hunter, but was stopped by two hands grabbing his shoulders. Forceful enough to stop him in the midst of a sprint.

"No Eiji-senpai…And what was your goal? To get an innocent human woman killed by a vampire who just happens to be her outo too?"

Hissing, Eiji watched as Iema glared at him before regarding Echizen.

"No. She was just a tool, and I'd hesitate to call her blameless if I were you. It was to rid this world of soulless bloodsucker. And you know what? I think that's what I'll do."

Finishing his statement Iema sneered, pulling the trigger of his gun. The bullet hit Eiji in the left shoulder as Echizen tried to pull them out of the way. Off balance, another bullet hit him in his right thigh and the side of his stomach. The cold burning sensation from his nerves told him the bullets were silver. Hissing in pain, he glanced in Iema's direction only to see the man attempting to dodge a switchblade being thrown at him. It managed to slash his right arm, the one he was shooting at Eiji with. Cursing Iema took off, sprinting out of the alley when a second blade followed the first. Echizen had to have thrown them. Reminding Eiji that he didn't know why Echizen was there or why he seemed to know what was going on. The agonizing throb caused by the bullets told him the infection was spreading, and if he didn't get them out soon they were going to cause damage. Shit, how was he going to deal with his mysterious and problematic kohai?

"Eiji-senpai, he's gone , I think you and your nee-san need your wounds tended, so we're going to have to hold off any questions you have at the moment."

Twisting his head, Eiji looked into Echizen's rebuking eyes. His kohai was unfamiliar without his signature baseball cap and tennis uniform. The dark t-shirt with the image of a rock band on front with dark jeans didn't suit him, at least the kohai Eiji was familiar with. Echizen's cocky aura was the only thing keeping him from lashing out at his kohai.

"Sorry senpai, but I think you need to sleep now. This will only sting for a second."

Confused, Eiji watched as Echizen moved his hands close to him, before he noticed the syringe in Echizen's hand. Before he could act, he felt the sting of the needle piercing his skin. The alley began to spin and go hazy as he tried to protest. Echizen's golden eyes were the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

…

It was dark. Very dark. Except for the glowing dotted circle that surrounded him. Strangely the dots didn't illuminate the rest of the surroundings. Eyelids fluttering, he tried to think of where he was. His body felt extremely sluggish, and he couldn't get his arm to move. That didn't seem right. Shouldn't he in pain right now? Or had the infection not been treated in time?

"Oi, brat! Your guest is waking up."

Brat? Where had the voice come from? It was male.

"Then put him back to sleep lazy baka!"

"Not my guest."  
A sigh met the words. It was feminine unlike the two other voices.

"Honestly uncle, you could help. You're just sitting there. Don't worry; I'll make sure he's asleep! Finish whatever you're doing."

"Thanks."

Eiji still couldn't see the figures, but he felt a pair of hands touching his face. A cube of something was forced between his lips. He tried to protest but found his muscles weren't obeying him as he swallowed it.

"There now that wasn't so bad."

His foggy mind couldn't tell who the voice was speaking to.

"So brat, you decided what you're going to do with him yet?"

"Ha- -ou know how –feel abou- -es."

"So- -oing to eliminate i-"

"Hai."

Falling back into oblivion Eiji couldn't piece the words he was hearing together. Deciding to figure it out later, he let sleep overtake him. At least until the searing pain pierced his chest, and the agony and his screams drove any thoughts from his head.

* * *

Author's Comment:

_Revised: 2/29/12_

The second half of the chapter is up now. Sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	10. Missing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Missing**

* * *

"Yanagi called."

"What'd squinty boy want?"

Niou asked his companion disinterestedly.

"Niou-kun, it is not polite to make fun of other's habits."

"Yeah. Yeah. What'd he say?"

Yagyuu sighed at his partner's manners. Nothing he wasn't used to by this time.

"Bucho and fukubucho missed their train, and shall not be here this morning. Yanagi expects they'll be here for afternoon practice."

"Shocking. Bet Yukimura partied with Fuji and his follower all night. Sanada probably had a pissing-"

"Niou-kun! Manners."

Niou smirked as his friend lost a little of his composure. It would be much more enjoyable if Yagyuu didn't have the glasses hiding the irritation in his eyes.

"As I was saying, they will likely be here for afternoon practice; however, Yanagi said they might not be in any condition to oversee us."

Chuckling, Niou shook his head. A Cheshire grin on his lips.

"Our fukubucho and bucho? Please, they get off torturing us. 'Specially 'Mura after he's had a bloody good hunt the night before. Shit, we're going to have to run so many laps this afternoon."

Glancing over at Yagyuu, he saw the other boy examining their surroundings.

**Niou-kun, do not use the words hunt or bloody in conjunction with Yukimura-kun's name. Do you want people's attention on us?**

Rolling his eyes, Niou shrugged.

**Seriously Yagyuu, they aren't going to get anything from that. Humans are clueless, and they'll fill in the blanks with something rational. Yukimura being a vampire and the rest of the regulars being non-human would be their last thought. **

The look Yagyuu gave him said he perfectly well believed people could make that connection. Niou rolled his eyes again.

"So if Sanada and Yukimura are gone, we can skip practice this morning. Cool."

He couldn't resist the urge to try and frazzle Yagyuu. His partner never made it visibly noticeable he was distressed, but the signs were there. Plus Niou was considering a switch that afternoon. And a frazzled Yagyuu impersonating him was always good entertainment.

"We are not skipping practice Niou-kun. If you prefer to be absent, I suppose you will make it up when Sanada-kun returns."

"Don't be a stick in the mud Yagyuu."

"I try not to be Niou-kun. In case you have forgotten, Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun have to inform us about the meeting. Meaning we will be staying late and you will be running laps until midnight."

Niou caught the emphasized 'you'. Guess they wouldn't be switching. Annoying his partner was just as fun. Smirking he stared wide eyed at Yagyuu.

"Why Hiroshi, I never knew you cared so much! If it means that much to you, I'll go to practice this morning. Should I bring anything over tonight?"

He gushed, grabbing on to Yagyuu's arm. Yagyuu stared daggers at him through his glasses, meticulously removing Niou's hand from his arm.

**I take it you noticed our audience Niou-kun?**

**Think she's a fangirl? **

**Has she fainted from that scene just now?**

**No, still breathing. A little shell shocked though.**

**Not one of ours then. Should we let her know we know she's there?**

Niou smirked instead of answering. Turning his head he glared at the girl. Pointing at her, he yelled,

"Hey you! Enjoying the show?"

Yagyuu was so going to lecture him when she was gone. The girl pointed at herself.

"Hai you!"

"Uh, n-um…."

She responded, apparently unsure of what to say.

"I apologize for my companion's manners miss. Is there something we can do for you?"

She seemed relieved by Yagyuu's words. Niou pouted to himself.

"Hai. Sorry for interrupting…whatever…I just saw your uniforms and wondered if you were students at Rikkidai…Are you?"

"And if we are?"

Niou asked before Yagyuu was too polite for his own good. Already it wasn't good that the girl perked up at his question.

"I'd ask you to please let me follow you."

Niou and Yagyuu shared a quick glance.

"Is there a reason why you want to follow us to school miss?"

She looked apologetic.

"Sorry, my manners are atrocious. I am a new foreign exchange student. Sienne Arabella. In the rush to get to school this morning, I left my directions behind but didn't want to run all the way home to retrieve them."

Niou examined her. She did look like a foreigner. Tall and slight with unappealing murky greenish-brown eyes and what could be naturally light brown hair. There was also the slight lilt to her words that was probably an accent.

"And you just happened to see us and think we were students at Rikkidai?"

She shook her head, bobbing her curly ponytail.

"No, I recognized the uniform, and hoped you were students there. And if you were not, that you might give me general directions."

Niou nodded thinking this over. Normally he'd leave her on her own, but Yagyuu wasn't likely to let him. So he might as well make this to his advantage. After all, if they were busy giving her a tour there was no way they could be punished for skipping practice.

"Guess you lucked out, we are students there. And since you found us first, I guess Fate wants us to give you a tour of the school. How about it?"

He could feel Yagyuu staring suspiciously at him, but he just smiled. The girl smiled back.

"Okay then."

As she walked up to join them Niou slung an arm over her shoulder, startling her.

"By the way, I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi and the stick in the mud there is Niou Masaharu."

…

Fuji glared at the ground as he jogged around the track for the hundred and twenty-ninth time. How the hell did Echizen put up with doing this yesterday? Tezuka had text messaged him at five thirty to tell him he still had to complete all the laps from the other day, and he'd have more if he didn't finish them before practice. He'd only waved Seiichi and Saeki off at five fifteen that morning and hadn't even made it home when he'd gotten the message. So he took his time walking to the school making it there at six. For the last hour and a half he'd been running laps, but that wasn't what had him angry. Annoyed yes, but not angry.

Eiji was pouting. Fuji had noticed him leaving the club last night, but knew he wouldn't go too far. Hunters were after him for Kami's sake. He'd known Eiji was annoyed about his family and about Fuji's disregard for the others' misgivings. For once he was having too much fun. Rarely did he get a chance to hang out with Seiichi, Saeki, or any of the other young vampires around. Usually he didn't care, but sometimes Eiji couldn't understand what it was like to be the heir to a major clan. Seiichi and Saeki did. Most of the time Fuji avoided confiding the problems he was having, because he knew it they would only disturb his friend.

Eiji disliked being a vampire, a serious problem. At ten he had been turned by a rogue vampire. Something that made him overly sympathetic with the humans he needed to hunt. To hurt. To kill. Eiji wanted to be able to drink solely donated or synthetic blood, despite Fuji's explanations on why they couldn't. Sure that blood kept humans alive, but it wasn't healthy to continuously consume blood that wasn't fresh from the source. Often times, Eiji was too sensitive to the callous regard non-humans had for humans. He was better than he used to be, but Fuji could still tell when a flippant comment struck Eiji the wrong way.

Dealing with his friend's sensitivity all the time was tiring. Sometimes, like last night he'd just had to ignore it. Meaning he also had to deal with the blowup afterwards. Eiji had completely blown him off that morning. Fuji figured Eiji would come sulking in after Seiichi and he were finished with their snacks. They hadn't even killed the women. Mostly because they decided the council would be annoyed if they did. Only Eiji didn't show up, even after Saeki rejoined them. Attempts to locate Eiji's thoughts had come up blank. Leaving him to assume Eiji had ignored the orders to stay close to Fuji, and returned to the house. All his texts were being ignored too.

So now Fuji was angry at Eiji for throwing a silent fit. Tezuka ordering him to run these laps for teasing him yesterday was not helping. It hadn't escaped his notice just how bedraggled Sanada was when he met Seiichi at the train, and he definitely noticed how scruffy Seigaku's bucho and fukubucho were. Momo, Arai and the others had appeared a half hour later, but if they had arrived earlier Fuji knew they'd have been just as disheveled. As it was Inui, Kaidoh and Kawamura looked the best kempt of all the Regulars. Glancing around, Fuji still couldn't catch a glimpse of Eiji or Echizen. Where were those two? Practice should start soon, and he' was going to torture Echizen for the next month if he didn't arrive on time.

Ryuzaki-sensei came out and blew her whistle calling everyone over to her. Fuji was relieved. He'd finished his laps just in time. Completing a few quick stretches he walked back over to her. Momoshiro in a fit of inspiration seemed to be looking around.

"Hey, where's Echizen?"

Fuji had snapped his eyes open as a slight figure ambled over.

"Here Momo-senpai."

"Good to see you could make it on time Echizen-kun."

Fuji commented having snapped his eyes shut. Echizen snorted.

"Like I didn't know you were planning to torment me if I was late Fuji-senpai."

Shrugging, Fuji smiled sweetly at his kohai. Momoshiro and Kaidoh both moved away, but Echizen did his best to ignore him. Inui was having a field day taking notes. They waited for Ryuzaki-sensei to finish giving out directions, before she got to them. Apparently, she decided Tezuka should not speak today. Fuji wondered if Inui could tell him who won the alpha male contest.

"Regulars! Today we will be training for your next tournament. Inui-kun has been considerate enough to collect some data on our potential opponents, so I've decided to let him lead your training today. Afterwards pick an opponent and play a practice match with them. Go!"

Fuji perked up a bit hearing Inui was planning their training. Rumor had it Inui had created a new Inui juice, and Fuji was eager to try it. Really, he didn't understand why Momoshiro was making such a fuss about it. O why the other's looking green.

"Will Eiji-senpai have to run one hundred and fifty laps for being late?"

Everyone turned to look at their youngest member. A few people only now realizing Eiji wasn't there. Oishi in particular looked worried and surprised.

"Fuji, where is Kikumaru?"

Tezuka inquired suspiciously. Everyone else eyed him a moment later. He was supposed to be watching Eiji after all. Fuji shrugged continuing to head to the courts.

"At home pouting."

Oishi ran up to him looking towards at the gates more than Fuji.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?"

Shrugging again, Fuji avoided eye contact with Oishi.

"He's mad about last night. We left the dinner with his family early to hang out with Yukimura and Saeki. Now he is ignoring me."

Oishi nodded a frown marring his face.

"If you're sure... I'll try and call him after practice. Maybe he'll talk to me."

Fuji let his shoulders sag a little in relief.

"Okay. Don't be alarmed if he doesn't respond though."

Oishi smiled wanly, and they continued to the courts together.

…

In a brilliantly lit hospital, a young woman laid on the bed. A heart monitor at her side measured out a steady pulse rate. Outside her room a nurse and doctor spoke to a detective. The nurse held out a bag to the detective.

"This is everything she came to the hospital with?"

The nurse nodded.

"Hai, that's all she had on her when we found her."

The detective grimaced.

"And your positive she couldn't have made it here on her own? Someone had to help her?"

The nurse smiled regretfully.

"That's what we assume. Her head wound was pretty bad. There is no way for us to determine how long she was lying out front before someone noticed her. The way she was lying down suggests someone carried her though."

Sighing, the detective took the bag.

"And you're sure she is in a coma, Takko-sensei?"

The doctor glanced at his chart before nodding to the detective.

"She had some shallow surface cuts on her, but they weren't that bad. I assume she was hit hard on the head receiving a concussion but wasn't brought to us early enough. No telling when she'll wake up. There was a cut on her neck that concerned me, but it doesn't seem to have bled much. That's all I can tell you."

"Hai. Thank you. I think I'll try and contact the girl's family now. Hopefully they can shed some light on this."

The detective said taking leave of the doctor and nurse.

…

**NEW MESSAGE**

**From: Oishi**

**Eiji, are you okay? Missed you at practice. Please respond?**

The Himalayan cat stared at the blinking phone. Pawing it, she was disappointed when it stopped moving. After another few seconds she walked away to play with the pervert. Maybe acquire a treat from the quiet woman.

**REPLY SENT**

**To: Oishi**

* * *

Author's Note:

_Revised: 3/1/12_

I hope you read the second half of the last chapter; otherwise this one might not have made sense.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
